This is Our Story
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: From New York, Anubis Ryan is going back to his home town, Los Angeles. Being prepared for the years to come, he doesn't expect a childhood friend enrolling in the same school. As do his old friend, Sadie Kane. Formerly titled: " Sadie and Anubis, Friends & Love " Summary Changed
1. Intros

**Hi. This was forming in my mind. And I got inspired by this from an anime pic. So read on and this is my second story to the Kane Chronicles Trilogy. This will also involved school. Since I live in the Philippines, I don't know how the school system goes at the U.S. so please just follow our's and coöperate. And yeah, no magic. I think you call it AU.**

* * *

The Kane Family

Sadie Ruby Luisa Kane

- Daughter of the Egyptologist Julius Kane, and Anthropologist Ruby Kane. And the Little Sister of Carter Kane.

Carter Julius Luke Kane

- Son of the Egyptologist Julius Kane, and Anthropologist Ruby Kane. And the Elder Brother of Sadie Kane.

Ruby Kane

- Mother of Sadie and Carter Kane. Wife of Julius Kane

Julius Kane

- Father of Sadie and Carter Kane. Husband of Ruby Kane.

The Ryan Family

Anubis Zackary Ryan

- The 4th son of Seth, TV Newsman Broadcaster and Naia Ryan, A TV News Broadcaster. Brother of Wilson, Aaliyah and Kathryn Ryan.

Wilson Johnathan Ryan

- The first born twin of his sister. the Eldest of the children of Seth and Naia. the Eldest of Aaliyah, Anubis and Kathryn Ryan.

Aaliyah Margaux Ryan

- The second borner Twin of her brother. The Second Eldest of the Children of Seth and Naia. The Second Eldest of Wilson, Anubis and Kathryn Ryan.

Kathryn Lianna Ryan

- The Youngest of all the children of Seth and Naia. Younger sister of Wilson, Aaliyah and Anubis Ryan.

Seth Ryan

- TV Newsman Broadcaster. Husband of Naia Ryan. Father of Wilson, Aaliyah, Anubis, Kathryn Ryan.

Naia Ryan

- TV News Broadcaster. Wife of Seth Ryan. Mother of Wilson, Aaliyah, Anubis and Kathryn Ryan.

* * *

On School:

Sadie Kane 1st year. Fresh Man. 14 years old. Plays the Guitar, Bass, and the Piano. Also a very good Singer.

Carter Kane 3rd Year. Junior. 16 years old. Plays the Guitar, and Piano. Some times sings, which his sister thinks is cool

Anubis Ryan 1st Year. Fresh Man. 15 years old. Plays the Guitar, piano, and Drums. doesn't think himself as a great singer. But knows how to dance.

Wilson and Aaliyah Ryan 3rd year. Juniors. 16 years old. Both Plays the guitar, Flute, and Saxophone

Kathryn Ryan Grade 2. 7 years old Know how to play the Flute.

* * *

**Abouts:**

**Home: Burbank, L.A., California**

**School: Hollywood Arts High And Middle school**

* * *

**Plot:**

Sadie Kane and Anubis Ryan were friends since She was 6 and He was 7. They met when both of them were lost the mall and helped in each other to look for they're parents. Unknowingly, their parents known each other so it was comfortable with them. They live in the same neighborhood. Sadie's house were 16 blocks away from Anubis' House. In some days, they would go to each others house and play. Until, Anubis moved into New York until they made a promise " Promise me, Promise me you'll comeback and still remember me" Sadie said. Anubis think hard and he knew his eyes were full of unsure and doubt. " Please, Anubis. You're my best friend. Promise me. I promise I will still remember you! Just.." She started to Tear up. " Just promise. And... and... I am sure we will see you soon". Sadie was just 8 and Anubis was 9. He was determined to always meet her soon, so he promised. " Yeah. I Promised." He pinky swore. They took a photo and print it for the two of us. " This is for you and this is for me" Sadie gave Anubis the pic. He placed it in his pocket and hugged her. _You know Sadie, I really like you. _He thought. _I wish I could see you soon._Anubis moved to New York. when they were Both grade 6, Anubis Moved back. Without prior notice about Sadie, But still remembers her. Now, They are both Freshmen and goes to the Same school which is the most Famous school at L.A., Hollywood arts for the Talented. Sadie plays the Guitar, Piano and bass and is a Good singer. Anubis Plays the Guitar, Drums and the Piano, he told himself he isn't much of a good singer. But a Prodigy at Dancing. They don't know when they'll meet soon, but they did promised. _I will and shall see you soon._the both thought at unison when Anubis left.

* * *

**That's what the story about. Sucks? just wait for the next chapters. **


	2. School Starts

**So, guys here's chapter 1 and you get the whole story now...so ENJOY and here, some tikoy with peanut butter. (:::::'''':::::)**

* * *

**Chapter 1. School starts**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo. My name is Sadie Ruby Luisa Kane. Just call me by my first name, Sadie. Unless, you want your self get beaten by a girl so yeah.

I live here at L.A. with my annoying but caring Brother and my Parents. First, Me and My Brother, who is Carter Julius Luke Kane, Call him Carter, don't looked alike and dare mention that to our faces you will and I mean WILL go home with a black eye. second, I go to Hollywood arts for the Talented. I don't find myself talented. Well, our parents said we are. I play the Guitar, Bass and Piano. And Carter said, When I sing, it sounded like birds chirping and decided to transfer me to Hollywood Arts. Now I graduated from Grade 6. I'm moving to high school and is now a freshman. Yeah!

I am new to this. * sigh * I wish he was here. Oh, sorry. Who am I talking about? My Best Friend, Anubis Ryan. See, He moved to New York. But we made a promise. And I hope he still remembers it.

So today, my day started fresh, I woke up 7:00, and did my basics, I wore a White T-shirt with some prints of bears in a line and a barrier within them. Scarlet red leather Jacket, Black Jeans, and my Combat Boots. I have Caramel Hair and placed Red streaks in it. _First day of freshman. you took singing and you play the instruments, why not? _I thought. I grabbed my bag and went down to the kitchen. Our house is like... um..In my opinion, Posh. (**A/N:It's like Tori's house** in** Victorious, and I find it posh too.**) I trudged down the steps and found Carter, having pancakes. Dad, Reading a newspaper and his work bag slung in his shoulder, Mom was cooking breakfast. They were both in they're clothes for work. _well, your parents are teachers and both researchers in A university, why not? _I thought. But, Mom was more than that, she is the school director. I sighed and went to have Breakfast with Dad and Carter.

" Are you excited for your new school, sweetie?" Mom asked. I took a bite from my strawberries. Mom's cooking is always this good. and her Fruits and Veggies from her Garden.

" Yeah. Kinda" I said.

" Don't worry, sis. I'll give you a tour of the school" Carter said. He was rubbing my back.

" Thanks"

" C'mon, let's get going" Carter stand. and Motioned me to get going.

" Bye, Mom and Dad" We greeted goodbye to our parents.

" Don't forget your guitar, Sadie" Dad reminded me. I grabbed my guitar and I toss Carter his piano notes which he will sing with Zia, His best friend. Which doubt it is.

" thanks" He said. " No prob" I replied.

We usually walk to school, but since today is my first day at high school, Dad wanted to make it special. He wanted that he will be the one to be brought to school. We can't actually argue with him, so, we don't mind.

When we arrived I look at the place at awe. It was quirky and free. like How I liked it. There was graffiti. No, not vandalism, the artistic way, there were different styles of lockers. Carter motioned to his.

" this is my locker. I play the open tune to it and it opens" Carter plays a tune. It opened.

" wow." I smiled. "Come on. I will show you yours. Yours is still blank cause you need to use your own creativity to it" He motioned to a locker which is just white.

" I'll get started tomorrow." I said. " Good. C'mon, I'll show you the whole school" He tugged me and we ran.

Carter showed me the Grub Truck. The cafeteria was outdoor with a small stage " See that stage over there? That where Announcements were shouted by Principal or Student. And this is where you eat and sit." Carter motioned his fingers to the stalls of chairs and tables joined together. **(A/N: The whole school will be like Hollywood Arts in Victorious. Much easy for you readers to imagine) **The rest of the tour was where are classes are. My personal fave was the Theatre studio. " This is the theatre Studio. This is were we held, meetings, plays, programs and simply classes. " Carter instructed. Then the tour ended. and well, you know what happened.

* * *

The next day, I brought my stuff to decorate my locker. Carter said he would help. We woke up early and went to school early for peace and quiet. I started painting it. I place at the branches stuffed birds then painted notes that were like they singing. We finished and we went to the washroom to wash out the paint. My locker was dry and I placed my stuff there. I motioned Carter Goodbye and left. I went to class, Biology. _Even though the arts, there is still normal schooling on this. _I thought. Then my day was more like that. Tell you later, now, got class.

* * *

**Nice story? Don't worry. I Next chapter is Anubis POV. Please tell me if it's nice or I shall not write fanfics for the rest of my [ immortal] life.**


	3. We meet Again

**YO! DUDES AND DUEDETTES! If you heard about my other story, Reading the Red Pyramid, I will update that including this at the same time. So here it is! Chapter 2. We meet Again.**

* * *

Chapter 2. We meet Again

A

N

U

B

I

S

Hey! The Name is Anubis. Anubis Ryan. Anyways, I'm back at L.A. If I see her, * sigh* I wonder how she is? Is she still here at L.A.? Did she forgot me already? Oh sorry, I was talking about my Best friend, Sadie. _Of course not, Anubis! you both made a promise, you Idiot! _I thought. well, I'm going to Hollywood arts high. What's the Bad thing in there?

It was the Day of school and I woke up, Did my basics and wore my favourite clothes.I wore a Black Biker's Jacket, A gray shirt, and blue jeans and my black Vans. I combed my hair, well not much, I like to leave it tousled and uncombed. But my Mom will seriously, get angry. I reached for my pack and head out to the Kitchen. My siblings were there, My elder twin bro & sis, Wilson & Aaliyah. and My youngest Sibling, Kathryn. Mom was preparing breakfast and dad was at the table, sipping his coffee. Our house is kinda...hmmm... medium but posh. We just moved in Last Summer, and apparently, unpacked fast.

" Yo! Anubis, Ready for school?" Wilson asked.

" Yep. Kinda" I whined.

" Don't be a stuck up, Nubis. We'll show you a tour" Aaliyah said.

Aaliyah and Wilson are fraternal twins. Wilson had Black Jet hair, tousled of course. pale complexion, BLUE eyes, and has the same features as mine. Aaliyah is formally like the girl version of Wilson. Except that they are both the same height. Kathryn, our little sister, Is likely like me, Black I mean my black, pale complexion, has brown warm eyes ( like me!) and the others are Wilson and Aaliyah's looks. I sat done and munch on my breakfast. After that, My elders sibling drove us to school.

" C'mon, Nubis. Let the tour commence." Aaliyah said.

" stop calling me Nubis" I complained.

" well, I'll stop if we get going" She said.

Deal. We went to different classrooms, they introduced me the cafeteria, and my now my fave, the Theatre room. Wilson showed me to my locker, which was completely still blank because of me being a newbie. I'll decorate it tomorrow. After I placed my things in my locker, I head to my class. When I saw a girl, Putting black tape in a locker, then writing on it. I abruptly stop because she looks so familiar I can't place my finger on it.

" What you're looking at?" she asked. I must've been looking at her she noticed.

" Uhh, What are you doing?" I asked her.

" Um, Placing the Final touches to my locker. My message in hieroglyphs." She answered. I knew what they meant cause I'm a fan of Egyptian mythology. She must've noticed and her eyes were wide shock.

" Do you know what it meant?" She asked.

" Yeah. I know how to read hieroglyphs. vaguely, I'm a fan of Egyptian Mythology." I answered.

" Me too. My mom is an anthropologist researching about Ancient DNA and My Dad's a Egyptologist" She said. Then the bell rang.

" Uhh, see you?" I sputtered.

" Yeah. Bye" She said. She waved her hand at me then disappeared.

I went to my class. I also stop abruptly cause the girl I met is there, next to the seat that is the only available left. No other choice, I sat down. The teacher came in and I mentally laughed. (**A/N: They're teacher is sikowitz. Yeah, Big Fan of Victorious here)**. He was an old-looking man. You do not want to know the details. But, He is funny and Awesome.

" Okay Class. We have two new students here. Last names, Kane and Ryan " He said. My ears perked up like a Jackal when I heard Kane. _He doesn't mean..._

The girl at my side stood and went to the stage in front. and Introduced herself.

" Hi. My name is Sadie Ruby Luisa Kane. But Call me Sadie." She said " Unless you want an Ice pack in your eyes." I heard her muttered.

" Alright. Thank you, Sadie. For the warning and introduction. Next, Mr. Ryan" The teacher, who name is Sikowitz said. I stood and reached in front of the class.

" My name is Anubis, Anubis Ryan. Just call me Simply Anubis. And yes, my last name is Ryan" I said. I get questions whenever I'm introduce like _is your middle name Ryan or Last name? _and it gets really annoying.

The girl by my side who is sitting in her chair is shock. I think... It's my best friend, Sadie.

* * *

**There you have it folks! Chapter 2! I can't intervened right now cause of heckin' school. * Sigh* I wish our school is like Hollywood arts. Tune in soon**.! SAYONARA!


	4. Let's Meet and Greet

**I like to UPDATE FAST SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Let's meet and greet

S

A

D

I

E

OH MY GOSH! Anubis Ryan?! My best friend Anubis? is here?! I was having trouble breathing right now. I took out a note pad and wrote him a note.

' Anubis? Is that really you?' I wrote. He wrote back.

' Yeah. I was shock too when you introduced'

' Can you eat with me after lunch?' I asked.

' Sure. we do need some catching up to do'

' Brill.' I replied ' Since when can you speak British?' He asked.

' sorry. I spend my summer at London.'

' I have a British girl as my best friend' he replied.

' And I have a old time New Yorker as a Best Friend' I replied.

' Okay. You got me' He admitted.

' Where did you go to school in New York?' I asked.

' Yancy Academy' Anubis answered.

We paper message for minutes until the bell rang and we were dismissed. Not until Sikowitz ask us to stay for a while.

" Sadie, Anubis stay for a while." He ordered. We nodded and sat at the two chairs.

" Why don't you….sing?" He said. I was stunned. If Anubis hears me, he'll never let me live it down.

" Uhh…. Sikowitz, I'm not much a singer, but I know how to dance" Anubis stammered.

" Good. Dance for us then." Sikowitz said.

Anubis showed some moves that were so cool and Awesome I was stunned. He blushed red when he returned to his seat.

" Now, Kane, I know you know how to sing. Got it from your Brother, Carter." Sikowitz admitted. I was so going to kill Carter.

" Carter, you are so dead" I muttered. Sikowitz motioned me to the piano. How does he knew I know how to play the piano.

" How did you-" I was cut off by him again.

" All of everything, from your brother" He said. I rolled my eyes and played a tune from 12:51 by Krissy and Ericka.

I began to sing.

_I'm scrolling through my Cell Phone For the 20th time today._

_I'm Reading the text you sent me again_

_Though I memorized it anyway_

Anubis smiled. I blushed.

_It was an Afternoon in December_

_When It reminded you of the Day_

_When we bumped into each other_

_But you didn't say hi cause I looked away_

_And Maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_

_And Maybe I haven't moved on_

_Since that Night_

Now I remember why I love song. It was like My story and Anubis, 6 years ago. He left, but I still think about him.

_Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed_

_Thinking of You again_

_And the Moon shines so bright_

_But I gotta dry these tears tonight_

_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on Any Longer_

_Oh..Oh…Ohh…._

Sikowitz began to sob.

" Alright, nice song, ms. Kane. You both can leave now for lunch" The he sobbed the day away.

We ran for the door. And were out of the class.

" Nice song." Anubis complimented.

" Shut it" I punched his arm.

" ow." He said rubbing his arm. I can't believed it hurt, he had like muscles there. " what was that for?"

" Nothing" I smiled. " You know, I want to show you something"

I pulled out my wallet and shown him the picture we took when we were kids.

" You kept it." He admired the picture. Then he pulled out something from his bag a picture of us, the same as mine.

" I kept it too. I'm going to put it in my locker" Anubis said.

" Brilliant" I said. Then I clamped my mouth so people won't notice me as a British girl.

" The term is Awesome." Anubis Corrected.

" You spent too much time in New York" I said.

" You spent too much time drinking English Tea" he teased.

" who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" I was bewildered.

" He is here in the cafeteria, coming or not?" Anubis said.

I shrugged and strolled with him. I got some fries and chicken lollipops while Anubis gets A Turkey Burger, we chose a table and sat and munched away.

" So…" I said between bites " How is your elder twins? Aaliyah and Wilson?

" Yeah. They're fine. They showed me around school. They remember they're old school more than me." Anubis answered.

I laughed. I stared at him, look on so how much he'd grown. Black Tousled hair, Brown warm eyes, Pale complexion, when he smiles he's like how I remember him. Happy, cheerful, Kind, handsome, annoying, charismatic, Loyal, generous. I've known him for ages. I kinda liked him, I have this weird feeling in my heart. Were just friends, surely it can't be it. But I knew the feeling, it was what my parents had over each other, over me and Carter. But this is way more strong, it was love.

He stared at me. Seemingly like in a trance. He didn't blink, neither did I. I gotta stop this before an accident occurs. So I teased him.

" HellO! Anubis! Earth to Anubis! Can you read me?" I waved my hand in his face. He broke out of it.

" Sorry. You were saying something?" He said.

" Nothing. So, anyways, Do you play any instruments?" I asked. Keeping the conversation going.

" what is this? 20 questions?" He complained. Much more like Anubis.

" Yeah. So answer my question" I smirked.

" Alright. I know how to play the Guitar, Drums and piano." Anubis answered.

" Cool. I'm learning how to play the saxophone and the Flute" I replied.

" Me too. My siblings are giving me lessons on the flute." He said. He smiled. Then in this sensation, this wanted to make me melt.

" Uhh…ahhh. Yeah. Yeah." I uttered.

" Sadie, are you okay?" Anubis asked. Concerned. Cute!

" Uh, yeah, Sorry" I apologized.

" What's your next class?" Anubis Asked

" My last, Music and Arts class." I answered.

" Cool. Let's go together. That's my next class too" he said. I blushed and he noticed.

" Uhh…. Sorry….. surprised you?" He said.

" No, just wondering we have the same classes?" I wondered. Did the goddess of love in Egyptian Mythology, Hathor, Playing tricks on us?

" Because we're both freshmen's and new" Anubis said.

I sighed and held his hand, he blushed. I didn't mind and we went to our class.

Our teacher, Mr. Maloy, Had find pairs for a song or a tune we should create. Sadly, Mr. Maloy chose me and Anubis as partners.

" Okay, class. Discuss with your partners." He said then he left the room. I looked up at Anubis who was sitting in the piano. Thinking of some lyrics. I played a tuned. He perked up and stared at me.

" what?" I asked.

" Can I borrow your guitar for a while?" Anubis asked. I shrugged and hand him my guitar ( slowly.) He played a tune, and It was like beautiful. He continued playing the tune and recently, lyrics popped out in my head.

" Anubis!" I shout " Record that tune, Lyrics just came out." He smiled, which wanted me to melt. And played the tune. I wrote them in my Iphone. I enjoyed the tune, until the stupid bell rang. We were dismissed.

" Anubis, That was…..was… AWESOME!" I said. I grinned at him. He blushed.

" Come on. We need to finish record this at home" I said.

I look for Carter to tell him I found my old best friend and he's coming to visit because of a project.

" Carter! Cart! Hello! Mr. Wikipedia" I shouted at him. Apparently he heard and blushed cause at his side is Zia Rashid, his best friend. Apparently, not to me, because I totally tease him about him having a crush on her.

" Sadie! What do you want?" He said.

" Hi Carter, Zia. Remember him?" I pointed at Anubis.

" Is that…" Zia trailed off.

" Anubis?" Carter's eyes were wide shock.

" Hey, Zia, Carter. Yep, it's me. Anubis" Anubis said.

" Bro! How you've been? Long time no see." Carter patted his back.

" You moved back? When?" Zia asked.

" Just in summer, after I graduated gr. 6" Anubis answered.

" Dude. You've gotta go visit us." Carter said.

" That's the point, Carter. We have a project on M.A.A. ( A.K.A. Music and Arts) and were partners." I said. Totally blushing.

" Sure." He said. Thank you Ra!

" Thanks." I grabbed Anubis but he stopped me.

" Wait, let me tell the twins first. They'll go bonkers if they don't know about this. Trust me," He warned. " The last time they were in that state that I was punched at school. And they kid who punched at me, they punched back."

" Ouch. Well c'mon then, let's find them" I said. I waved goodbye to Carter and Zia and we went to find Anubis' elder twin siblings.

We found them in corridor talking to some friends. They are like how I remember them. Like Anubis only that they got their fathers eyes, blue. We walked to them and they stood shock. Probably because of me. The long time no see girl they like.

" SADIE!" they said in unison. They were going to tackle me, but then Anubis stood in front of me.

" Sadie! How are you?" Aaliyah asked. Apparently she grew very fond of me.

" Hey ya Sades! Hows you and Carter?" Wilson asked.

" fine and were both fine. Actually, Anubis has something to tell you." I said. And motioned Anubis to spit. It. Out.

" Uhh…" He scratched the back of his head. Very unlike Anubis.

" I'm going to her house and…." He trailed off. The twins grew closer to him.

" Nothing personal. Just a project, were partners." He finished. The twins smiled and nodded.

" Allowed, just don't break curfew." Wilson warned.

" And call us if you're going home" Aaliyah Finished.

The waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner.

" So, let's get going?" I asked.

" Heck yeah" Anubis answered. We left school and went to my house. A few yards just but it was enough to walk from school to home. We reached home before Carter, Actually, Mom and Dad were already here. And were too stunned to see Anubis.

" Anubis? Is that him?" Dad asked.

"Yep."

" He moved back?" Mom asked.

" Yep."

- SILENCE -

" Mom, Dad, The reason he is here is that we have a project and were partners, If you need us, we'll be at my room. And yes, I will leave the door open" I said.

I grabbed Anubis hand and ran up to my room. When we reached there I left the room door open to prove my point. I motioned Anubis to put his pack next to mine. He laid it down and I pulled out my guitar.

" Okay, Mr. Ryan. Record while I…." I faltered. Embarrassed to say the word.

" Sing?" He added.

" Yeah"

He played while I sang. I closed my eyes and placed my hands in my heart. So I won't feel nervous. After the recording ended, I smiled at him. He smiled back. I was in a trance. Then I flash backed into my old memory of him. We were in a meadow of flowers, the sun was behind him, we were playing tag. All I see is brown eyes, black hair and a smile. Then I realize, _I do love him._

We broke out of the trance when we heard a laugh. It was Carter. He smirked. I fumed. I glared at him he scowled. I clenched my fist and he zip his mouth.

" Sorry. Stupid Brother." I said.

" It's alright. It's almost dinner at home. I gotta call and go" He said.

" Sure" I said.

And we went down to the Living room.

* * *

HEY HEY! ** UPDATIN FAST I AM. SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. AND BYE PEEPS! SAYONARA**

Anna


	5. Lyrics and Actions meant Everything

**HEY! YEp! I'm trying to Update faster but I have unlimited internet here. DAMN! but don't worry I just copy paste it from MS word to my Doc Manager if I don't have internet. Well here it is Chapter 4! Review!**

* * *

Chapter 4. Lyrics and Actions meant everything

A

N

U

B

I

S

We went down to the living room to call my Bro to pick me up. I glanced at Sadie who was following me.

" You know, You've change since I last met you" I said making up a conversation.

" Like what?" Sadie asked.

" Your hair is Caramel, the last time it was brown." I said.

" Well, Anubis, Everyone does grows up right?" she sighed and motioned me to the phone.

" C'mon. Before your brother get's here more early than usual" Sadie whined.

I Rolled my eyes and dialed the number. The line picked up, then I asked Wilson to pick me up. I dropped the phone back to it's original place.

We waited outside. I realized that when Sadie wrote the lyrics, she typed in 'green eyes, your freckles and you smile' but she sang, 'Brown eyes, Tousled hair and your smile' I mentally blush at the thought. I was looking at Sadie, who was in a jacket, a black shirt and Jogging pants. She really had change, She has bright red streaks, she was like a rebel to me. I wanted to chat with her, I think up something to say.

" Hey, why do we need school?" I asked as a joke. She seemed to get it and she smiled. My sanity just fainted.

" Music: " She started.

" We have youtube for that" I said. " Sports:"

" there's a wii" She laughed. " English"

" Well, everything. Shortened anyways" I answered. " Math"

" Well, that's why we have calculators" She whined. the laughed. " Geography:"

" Let's buy a globe" I said. then I realized, I said LETS as in US. I mentally clamped my mouth. Luckily she didn't noticed. she just giggled I continued " History:"

" Well, they're dead, anyways" She said. " Speaking of Anyways, you're bro is here" She stated.

" Thanks. Well, bye" I waved her bye. Inside, 'aww, man'. She waved my bye back. cool. Got points!

I entered the Car and Wilson drove away. He started a conversation.

" You look happy? Kissed her or something?" He teased.

" Dude, no way, she's freaking 14!" I shouted.

"Alright, geez, no need to be a downer" He whined then laughed. " What ever dude" Was all I could say. We reached home and mom, dad and the others where already eating Dinner. I sighed and ate with them.

" How the visit? Done with your project? How's Sadie?" Kathryn asked. Can't blame her tough, She was still a baby when I met Sadie.

" Yeah, she's fine. Want to meet her soon?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded. She has black hair like mine and has brown warm eyes. Her pigtails were her signature look, Stated by her older sister. I look almost like her, Wilson has Brown Hair, Blue eyes and a face like Moms same with Aaliyah. Me and Kathryn got our looks by our Dad except our eyes are from our Mom and opposite on the twins.

" I'm going to bed early" I yawned. I trudgged up to the stairs and to my room.

My room is nothing exciting, just black and white walls, filled with shelves of Books and CD's, Knic knacs and other stuff. But what I love here is a ribbon Sadie gave me, it was pink, which she teased me about. But I accepted it, another memory of our friendship. I sighed, _Sadie Kane _I thought. _Do you like me as in like? _I imagined myself asking that question to her. She would've slapped me.

After I washed, I laid down in my bed. Thinking How I looked at her at lunch, Her blue eyes shone like sparkling sapphires, Her skin was bright as the sun, Her caramel hair glows with her. When she smiles, I excatly remember her. Cheerful, Kind, Loving, Loyal, Beautiful, persistent, Too much words to describe her. I realize how I know her since we were young, doing things exactly together. Now, we are teenagers, if possible, on the verge of... I don't know it's possible..._LOVE._

The next day was our song deadline. Meaning we need to sing it, as in, now. When I reached school, Sadie waved over to me. Her guitar was over her back. She looked..._girly._ She was wearing a white skirt that stopped at her knees, a black shirt with a hood, and underneath a gray sweater. ( no not wool, the stylish kind ). I waved back at her.

" Ready?" Sadie asked.

" YEp. Got the lyrics" I asked.

" You bet" She answere. We stopped by my locker, which I am done decorating with my favourite picture in it, and place my extra things there and head to class.

In class, M.A.A. as Sadie calls it, Mr. Maloy called us after the first 5 pairs were done. We stood and prepared.

Sadie Began to sing and I began to strum

( Underlined: Sadie; Non-underlined: Anubis; Bold- Both)

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is Brown eyes, tousled hair and a smile-

I blushed when she sang the sentence.

in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

At the Chorus, We sang together.

**Cause all I know is we said hello**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**You'll be mine and i'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

The next Part, I was the one who sang next.

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Then both if us again.

**Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and i'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time

**And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind**

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you

**Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and i'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, i'll know your face

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

****Everyone at the class clapped. Mr. Maloy gave us A+ and bonus points for making it non-stop. After a few students showing their song, class ended and we were dismissed. I was thinking about the song Me and Sadie wrote, those lyrics. Were like about the meetings and goodbyes we had. ' Cause all I know is we said hello' and ' everything has changed'. Indeed, everything has changed. Especially you, Sadie Kane, you changed everything.

After school, I went to my favorite spot. I didn't find Sadie anywhere, So I went to my favorite spot in L.A. A hill top view of L.A. Just below the sign HOLLYWOOD. I trudged down the steps and we up. And I saw that I never knew that will be here.

I saw Sadie, sitting in the grass, her black headphones dangling in her neck, she was having Starbucks. I yelled to her "HEY!" she turned and and a suprised expression was in her face. She sighed and smiled, she motioned me to sit next to her. I shrugged and took of my backpack from my shoulder and sit next to her.

" So, You still go here?" I asked. keeping a conversation up.

" Yeah. Reminds me of You and me" Sadie answered. She blushed bright pink which is clear because of the sunset.

" Yeah. Pretty place right?" I said.

" Yeah. So beautiful" She sighed and closed her eyes to feel the wind.

" Like you" I said. I blushed bright red and clamped my mouth. Physically and Mentally.

" What?" She reacted. Oh no...

" Nothing"I saved.

" What ever." She said and turned to me. Our faces were close, We moved closer without realization, our nose tips touched. _What will I do? Anubis! Don't panick! Just...Just..._

Before I knew it, we kissed. Her lips were soft and warm. She wore Caramel tasted lip gloss. We parted apart. Our faces were shocked. It was just a few days since we saw each other again. I was rushing to things. I was waiting for a slap or some yelling, but I did not expect this to happen.

She hugged me.

" Anubis, Who kissed first, Me or you?" She asked. She laughed as in nothing had happen.

" I think it was me" I said.

" No, maybe me" She retarded.

" Uhh, no, Sadie Kane, it was ME"

" No uh" She snapped her fingers " It might be me"

" Whatever" I said then stood. " Come on, Let's go home, it's dark already" I held her hand.

" Walk me home?" Sadie asked.

" Maybe" I said. She punched me lightly. I carried her until to the stairs. Her punches were painful.

We reached her house. Her family are having dinner, I know because I can her the sounds of plates and Utensils. Sadie gived me a kiss in the cheek. I blushed.

" Thanks you. My Best friends" She winked.

" Bye" I said. She waved bye and went in.

Walking back to home, My heart was playing a great dance. I just kissed Sadie Kane. My best friend. Was Hathor playing tricks? I didn't care. Cause now, I know who was my "it". Sadie Kane.

'_ Everything Has Changed' _I remembered how Sadie sang it. I chuckled and I reached home. Everyone was waiting for the food.

" YO! Anubis, Where you've been?" Aaliyah asked.

" My favorite place" I answered. " Be right back, gotta change" I said and went up to my room. I laid in my bed, thinking about the kiss. I Thought to myself.

_Anubis Zackary Ryan, YOU. ARE. A. TOTAL. IDIOT._

Then, I went down with my Family to eat.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 4. Lyrics and Actions Meant Everything. Hope you liked it! And those who are wanting a Crossover of PJO and TKC from me. Give me suggestions. I was thinking of a PJO story just last monday at my Chinese class that Percy has a little sister who lost her mother after her long coma and only her aunt took care of her with her cousin. What do you think? And give me Ideas for the Crossover if you want one. And oh yeah, The song they sang is ' Everything has Changed' By Taylor Swift and ft. Ed Sheeran. I don't own it. See ya peeps! SAYONARA!**

**~ Anna~~ **


	6. Just be Friends

**OH MY RA! I really appreciate the reviews. Somebody insisted Walt to appear, So, Review me if you want Walt in: A.) Rivalry B.) In good terms with Anubis C.) Both. And Here's what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 5!** **And If I did not put the names of chapters, It means too long to put in. Gomene! **

* * *

Chapter 5. Just be Friends

S

A

D

I

E

My Lips were tingling.

After that stunt me and Anubis did at the Hill, Did anyone saw it? Did someone spied on us? Does he Like as in LIKE me? Those questions were still running in my mind when Anubis walked me home. _Relax, Sadie. Tomorrow just relax like nothing happened. He might, Eventually, get over it. _I thought. Man, It was hard not to.

When I was laying in the couch, thinking about what happened. My lips were still tingling. Then suddenly, I can't get it out of my mind. I didn't even realized Carter was starring at me.

" Don't you know It's rude to stare?" I pointed at him.

" Don't you know it's rude to point? what's wrong? You've been like love struck since you went home." Carter said.

" Love struck" I mumbled. " What?" Carter Asked. " Nothing" I said.

" Look, Sadie. Is there something wrong? Tell me, I'm your brother" Carter said. I stood and stretched my arms. I yawned and Said: " It's okay. Just stressed." I said and went up to my room.

After I freshened up. I laid down in my bed. Still thinking about it and another question popped in my head. _why did I kissed him on the cheek?_ I thought. I cursed. Do I really have feelings for him? I sighed and drifted to sleep.

The next day, I wore my Orange leather jacket, Orange shirt underneath, battered jeans, and my combat boots. My red streaks were still in color but fading. _I'll just changed them soon. _I thought. I grabbed my pack and went to school.

I saw Anubis leaning in his locker. _He looks cute. _I thought._ Sadie! Snap out of it!_ I mentally slapped my self and approach him.

" Hey" I called. keeping a relaxed face.

He turned around. " hey" Anubis said.

" Look, let's talk about..." My words disappeared.

" Yesterday?" Anubis finished. Then continued " Sadie, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday at the hill. It was all my fault. and I might be sure you will now slap me"

I giggled. He was always ready for the ups and downs of his actions. Anubis stared at me, mystified. I ruffled his hair

" It's nobody's fault, Anubis. I didn't even realized I kissed you in the cheek when you walked me home" I said. Anubis blushed red.

"Let's just stay as friends for a while, shall we?" I said. Anubis sighed with relief and smiled at me. My head was screaming _OMG's_.

" Yeah" Anubis said. Then we walked to our different classes.

* * *

We meet up at lunch at the grub truck. the chef, Luiego, has a special today. and the truck was swarming with teens.

" Come on. Let's gets some food while we still can" I pulled Anubis into the crowd.

Today's special was Steak and Onion Sandwiches. Me and Anubis Just got the 2 last rolls off it.

" OKAY!" Luiego said with his, hmm, Italian? accent. " Specials no more, And thank you!" He said.

Me and Anubis laughed. We took a bite and the taste melted in my tongue.

" Yum" I said.

" Yep. " Anubis took another bite.

" Hey" I started. " Want to go to my house and create something more delicious than this? " I asked.

" You know how to cook?" Anubis asked. Smirking. I punched him lightly

" Puh-lease. I know how and we have a fruit and vegetable garden in the backyard. So, yeah" I said.

" Okay. I'll just note you-know-who already" Anubis said.

" Alright. Tomorrow at 3 p.m." I said.

" Sure." He replied. We stood and waved and go on to class.

We had biology on. My seatmate is kinda the smart type. But were friends. Her name is Annabeth (**A/N: TADA! PJO characters are starting to appear! **) She has blond hair, gray eyes and the kind of smile of I-know-it-all. She passed me a note:

' Hey! I know you love bio, you've quiet lately'

' I know. My best friend and I are just going to have a cook out tomorrow. ' I wrote. She wrote back.

' You mean Anubis Ryan? He's in my History class. Apparently, Him and my friend, Nico ( **A/N: PJO character #2! appeared) **are related'

I was suprised ' how?' I asked.

' Cousins' she answered.

' oh. How's Percy (**A/N: PJO Character #3! )**? still sick?'

' yep.' Annabeth answered.

' Tell him to drink some Potato-Leek soup. When Me and Carter got the flu, Our Dad cooked us that and we felt better. And tell him get well soon' I said

' Thanks. I'll ask Thalia ( **A/N: PJO CHARACTER #4!**) to help me' Annabeth replied. And that, our paper chat ended.

When I got home, I told Mom and Dad that Anubis will come here, just to cook dishes we want. They agreed. But they can't stay because they'll have a meeting. So, we agreed that Only me, Anubis and Carter will be in the house. I nodded to them and skipped up to my room.

The next day was cooking day! I was digging up my favorite Cookbook and found it.

" GREAT FAST FOOD " I read " From the kitchens of Martha Stewart Living". Then the door bell rang I placed the book in the counter and went up to the door. And I saw Anubis with his white Khaki Shorts, Blue Shirt with a sporting collar and his black vans. I greeted him.

" YO! Your here. Come in" I greeted. He smiled and went in.

" This place hasn't change since" Anubis said.

" Yeah. well, We don't have whole day. Let's get ready, shall we?" I said. He nodded and we marched into the kitchen.

* * *

**HAY SALAMAT PO LORD! I updated the story! And ty for the reviews. And For some certain reviewers who are askin for PJO characters to pop up. There they are! and TY for reviewing. **

**Followers:**

Cutiekate8

ImWritingInThisSec

lesa-loves-auslly-and-sanubis

lilyoyobro461

TY FOR FOLLOWING!

Sayonara and I'll update soon! Just Keep clam and Watch Anime!

~Anna


	7. Too Close

**OMR! PLEASE HELP ME! Can someone PM me a Video editing software or something?! please we have a project and I am the one need to edit it. Gaaah! I meant I already made the script and that was hard too!**أنا أكره زملائي! ما فا! Gaah! **jUST HELP ME ! AND HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! CHAPTER 6. eNJOY AND PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF RA, GIVE ME A VIDEO EDITING SOFTWARE! PLUS, If I fail Speech, I can't use the computer for whole two months till my B-day. Sucks right?**

And the not yet final results:

A.) Rivalry- 1

B.) In good terms with each other-0

C.) Both- 2

Vote throught Review and please with peanut and cherry on top help me!

* * *

Chapter 6 Too close

A

N

U

B

I

S

It was cooking day

Like we agreed, I went to Sadie's house to cook some dishes better than in the Grub Truck ( No offense Luiego ). I knock and Sadie opened the door.

She was wearing a plain Green shirt, White shorts and Flip-Flops. She placed Green Highlights onto her hair. She looked Green and Gorgeous. _Whoa, Anubis! too much?_ I shook out my thoughts and smiled at her. She invited me in.

" So," I started " What shall we cook, Milady?" I teased. She glared at me like daggers. I smirked.  
" Shut it, Death Breathe" Sadie retorted. " How about... Scrambled Eggs over Asparagus?"

" Sounds good to me" I said. " Then, let's go the garden." Sadie said.

We went out in the back and the garden was huge. Full of Veggtables and Fruits were placed and planted perfectly on the ground. Vine Plants Hang into their post gracefully. I look at the place at awe. _Mrs. Ruby Kane must be a real Gardener. _I thought.

" Awesome, right?" Sadie asked. " Mom won first prize on the BurBank Garden contest " and my point was correct.

We grabbed some gardening gloves and walked to the Asparagus patch. Sadie teach me how to handle the removing.

" and yeah, Slowly remove the plant from it's stem. and that's how you do it" Sadie finished. I followed her instruction and we managed to get 12 stems.

" Good. Now, let's get cooking, Sadie" I said.

" I know. You make the eggs I'll chop the Asparagus. " Sadie ordered.

" Yes, ma'am " I saluted. She elbowed me.

I placed to eggs into the bowl and stir,place some spices then stir again. Sadie was at my left side, chopping some Asparagus' to mid length. I turned left to get the left and do Sadie we almost crashed into each other. Our faces were close. I could feel mine heating up. I apologized quickly.

" Uh... Sorry. I should go-" I said fast. Sadie pursed her lips.

" Uh, yeah. Sorry. Me too" She retorted. We moved I could still feel my face blushing blood red. I got the pan and placed them in the stove, place the oil and wait for a few seconds. I place in the yolk of the two eggs and it started to cook.

After cooking, Sadie fixed the meal. I was ate the Breakfast bar. The chair faced behind the kitchen so I sighed. Bored out of my mind.

" Don't worry, Anubis. I'm almost done. " Sadie shouted. I sighed again. My stomach grumbled. Then Sadie cam in with the dish neatly fixed and placed with spices.

" Jeez, Anubis. Eat much" Sadie joked. She giggled. I forgot my crush on her because I just forgot who I am.

" Uh...uhm...ahh.." I stammered _Great, Anubis. Try a complete sentence. What's the use of your brain, Noob?_

__" Uh, Hello. Earth to Anubis can you read me?" Sadie waved her hand in my face. I broke out.

" Sorry. Anyways, your right. This is good than the special yesterday." I said while eating.

" Don't get your hopes high yet, Anubis. There's still desert left." Sadie smirked. " Guess what it is? Here's a clue: It involves strawberries"

I tilted my head. I don't know what the Horus she's talking about. She rolled her yes and sighed.

" Clueless? Strawberry Rhubard Tart" Sadie said. " were going to make those and we need- Gah! I'll just let you see the recipe" She handed me the recipe.

Ingredients  
Tart:  
1 (8-ounce) sheet frozen puff pastry, thawed  
1 tablespoon milk  
2 cups strawberries, stemmed  
1 cup sliced rhubarb (1 large rib, trimmed but not peeled)  
1/4 cup sugar  
1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract  
2 tablespoons unsalted butter

Glaze:  
1 tablespoon currant jelly  
1 tablespoon very hot water  
Confectioners' sugar, for dusting  
Lightly sweetened whipped cream, for serving

" Okay. I Got it." I said.

" Were Lucky I got Carter to buy the ingredients just this morning." Sadie said.

" Yup. Lucky " I mumbled.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing" I retorted.

She grunted " The ingredients are in the cabinets and Fridge. If you need me, I'll be at the garden getting the fruits needed. " Sadie shouted. I nodded and started to walk to the cabinet and started to fish out the ingredients.

" Hmm..." I examined the fridge after fishing out some ingredients. I jumped 3 feet when I heard a Door slide shut. I turned and found Sadie carrying some Strawberries.

" Here. Let me help." I lend her a hand. We placed the fruits in the counter.

" Thanks" She thanked. I smiled. Then she wandered to the other side. Looking at the ingredients. She looked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

" Wow. You manage to find everything. I know Carter is not good at keeping things into the right place." Sadie said.

" Hey! I heard That" Carter yelled from upstairs. We laughed.

" Whatever, Shopping Cart" Sadie shot back.

" Let's get cooking, shall we?" I asked. " Sure" Sadie said

We cooked for 1hr and 50 mins. And between those we had a cream pastry fight. I placed whip cream in her nose for fun Sadie glared at me.

" What was that for?" She asked/shout.

" For fun." I smirked. Then out of my sight she did the same.

" Oh, it on" I grabbed a spoon full of Pastry cream and threw some at her. She did the same thing. Aftermath, we ended up sticky, white and sweet teenagers full of Pastry cream. We laughed.

" Great. I have white sticky snowballs at my hair." I said while plucking off some Pastry cream off my hair. Sadie laughed.

" Your not the only one" She said while brushing off the same substance off her clothes. Then one swift turn of our heads, we were face each other again. Face close. and blushed furiously.

" C'mon. Let's get the dessert finish. " Sadie moved backward [ Awkawrdly ] and turned. I followed her and prepared the dessert.

Aftermath, We were at the breakfast counter. Having the most heavenly dessert ever. Silently.

" Hey, Anubis" Sadie started.

" Mh?" I look up

" Do you um..." She stammered. My head exploded when I guessed what might she said _Please don't say like you. Please don't say like you..._

" Oh, I don't know. Like the dessert?" She finished. Looking down.

" Yeah. Yum" I muttered. We sat there in silence. After eating, We cleaned up the place. It was already 5:30. I need to go home.

" Hey, It's already 5:30. I need to go home before 6:00." I said. " It was nice. It was a lot of fun"

Sadie looked up she nodded and smiled. We made our way to the door. When we were out of the brick wall covering her door and going to the gate. I stopped dead in my tracks. I glanced at Sadie who was behind me. She was sad. Why?

Then suddenly, I walk back to her and hugged her. She was shock at first but then returned it. We broke apart. Our faces were near again. But now, our forhead's touch and the tip of our nose's touched too. I guess, I need to make the moment.

**I** kissed her. and, she kissed back.

We broke apart. We were smiling. Then Sadie said something.

" Me too. I have fun " She said. I back track to the gate and waved her goodbye. I went out and shut the gate. and head out to home.

In my mind, _Anubis, YOU JUST KISSED YOU BEST FRIEND! SADIE RUBY LUISA KANE! ANS SHE ALSO KISSED BACK! HECK, WILSON WILL BE PROUD._

I thought back,_ Yeah. He will be, he did have a girlfriend. but, no. I won't tell him that I kissed Sadie. _I chant in my mind.

I reached home and opened the door. I saw Wilson in the couch. He saw my expression: Grinning and Embarassed. He smirked.

" Dude, you made a move?" Wilson asked. I need to remind myself later to punch his guts out.

" How did you know?" I glared at him.

" Dude, that's also my expression on MY first move" He smirked.

" Alright, I did" I said in a whispered tone.

" Anubis Zackary Ryan, in monday, I'll treat you." Wilson patted my back.

" Serious about that? " I look at him. Bewildered.

" Yep" He said popping the 'P' " But here's some tips on keeping your girl, 1.) Treat her like a princess. 2.) Compliment her 3.) Don't ignore her 4.) Return her calls & Text 5.) Protect & Respect her. Got it?

" Wilson, were not yet GF & BF you know" I scowled at him.

" Who?" Aaliyah bounced down.

" Oh, you know, our-" I clamp his mouth not to reveal any information.

" Oh. I get it" Aaliyah smirked.

" Aaliyah, I swear into My Favorite chocolate's grave don't tell anyone or else I will blackmail you" I threat her.

" Using what?" She smirked.

" oh you know, dear Henry, Yeah. I love to go-" I stopped because Aaliyah pounced at me.

" You better do not." She glared.

" Do the same thing" I said. " Deal " She agreed. She got off me and I pointed at Wilson too.

" You too, Bro." I glared at him.

" Alright. " He place his hands up in surrender.

" Good" I said and trudge up to my room. Then I prayed, _Please. Please Don't let Aaliyah and Wilson spread._

* * *

**Now, Please help me! PM or IM ( Iris Message ) or Review me. Give me a Video editing software! The Name so I can download it. Damn Heck! and I also have an Angry friend who will kill me at Tuesday for messing up her video! SORRY! Help me! and review!**

~ Anna Yasashii


	8. I Almost Do

**I HATE WINDOWS MOVIE MAKER! When we submitted our project, our groups documentary can't be played. I κατάρα σας το Windows Movie Maker για τις πιο σκοτεινές λάκκους του Ταρτάρου και ποτέ δεν αυξάνεται και πάλι! Ha! I just cursed it! Anyways, Our teacher still gave us a chance with out minus points. Karma and Luck. And the A poll is posted in my Profile so be sure to vote if you want to have a chapter 14 & 15 in the future!**

* * *

Chapter 7 I Almost Do

S

A

D

I

E

My week was full of Suprises

First, My long-lost best friend shows up. Second, I was just paired up with him for a song debut. Third, I had my first kiss with him. Fourth, I invited him for cooking ended up with mishaps. and Fifth, I have my second kiss with him. Great, what's next, dating?

I was still processing everything in my mind. While, eating Chocolate caramels. That's until, Carter knock on my door.

" Sadie!" He said through the door. " Mom & Dad are home"

"Be right down" I yelled.

I was still confused...do I have feelings for him? After what happened. Yep. I, Sadie Kane, has a crush on Anubis Ryan. After two kisses. I was starting to think, _I really do LIKE_ him.

At dinner I was silent. I know, how unlikely of me. But the kiss was just enough to make me shut up. Dinner too was silent. Until, Dad broke it.

" So, sweetie. How was the cook off?" Dad asked.

" huh? Oh yeah... " I answered.

" Sadie, Got in a Pastry fight?" Carter chuckled. I swatted his arm.

" What ever, Carter. Now, excuse me. I still have some homework to do" I said.

" Doing homework on a Saturday night?" Mom said " That's new."

I gave Mom a smile and left the table. I ran up to my room and came back to my Anubis thoughts (** A/N: LOL. Never knew I might type that.)** Wonder what that boy is thinking after we kissed.

I was listening to my playlists _Thinking._ I was thinking, I was really new to this. I am so rushing into things. I am just bloody 14! Not yet ready for a relationship. another thing yet, Anubis Zackary Ryan is my Best Friend. Yeah, Of course I heard one of those movies, boy meets girl, girls meets boy, become friends then fall in love then happily ever after. I do not want to play those parts. My song was now **I Almost Do. **The song like reflects my state being right now. _I hope, sometimes you wonder about me._ Eventually, I fell asleep.

Sunday. My plans? 1.) Watch TV. 2.) Mope around 3.) Do chores 4.) Do homework 5.) Mope around again 6.) Regain thoughts and etc. So after eating breakfast, Mom and Dad went outside to jog. I was left alone with Carter. I hogged the TV and he went up to his room to go online in the__. The school's page. of course, only the Students of Hollywood arts can have an account. It's pretty cool, yeah.

I was watching Jessie. A girl from Texas who comes to NY to have a job. Which is being a nanny to four kids whose parents are ACTORS & ACTRESS. I really loved the show especially when their pet kimono dragon, Mr. Kipling escape the house and roamed around the building. Ha-Ha. Anyways, I was really enjoying the show until the phone rang.

" Who could that be? " I said.

" Sadie!" Carter yelled from up-stairs. " Phone for you. It's Anubis"

I bolt up from the couch and went to the phone

" Alright. But Carter, don't you dare Eavesdrop" I yelled then answered the phone.

" Hello. Sadie Kane Speaking" I said.

" Hey, Sadie" Anubis said through the phone. It sent voltage to my neck.

" Um...Are you available Next Friday Night?" He asked. I wonder what was that about?

" Yeah. Nothing special. Why?" I asked. Now, I was really curious.

"Ah...uhm... Alright, Aaliyah. I'm getting through it!" Anubis shouted to Aaliyah, who must've been eavesdropping. I really like that girl.

" Sadie" Anubis said in a whispered tone " This is just a dare so don't take it seriously"

" Ookay..." I said.

" Wannah go out after school on friday? Starbucks? My treat?" Anubis asked. I was drinking sahlab, then, after hearing those words I spit take.

"Anubis, S-sure. Love too" I said. It was really hard to put those out of my mouth.

" Thanks, Sadie. See ya." Anubis said then ended the call.

"Yeah. see, ya" I muttered. I heard a chuckle and saw Carter in the stair well.

" Asked you out?" He smirked.

" Carter! Shut up! " I fumed.

But inside me, I wish it was real. What a dream come true for me. Wait, what?! So I do really have feeling for him. Oh well, I guess, I guess I need to make my pace.

* * *

**Hey, Guys! Really Sorry for not Updating Soon. I died at Tuesday when My classmate killed me then I was reancarnated again. ( don't take this seriously guys. Heard about sarcasm and Humor?) Anyways, Vote the poll on my profile and Arigato gozaimasu.!**

~ Anna Yasashii


	9. Dare or Date!

hey guys! **So my Video Documentary is done. Thank the Gods. and now I have a few problems: My Project in English, My project in English ( Reading) and My Chinese Periodic test. So guys, after these week ( wherever you are, at the end of this Sunday) Don't expect any Updates because it's our finals and I really want to graduate. As in really. So, I am trying to update my two other stories in school. ( cause I just brought my laptop for another project of ours. Great) And, I hate Typhoons. So here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9. Date or Dare?!

A

N

U

B

I

S

So, I asked Sadie out. On a date...AS a Dare

So, how did this happen? Well, us 4 sibs were bored out our minds and Aaliyah decided to play Truth or Dare.

It all started like this

~FLASHBACK~

" So Anubis," Aaliyah started " Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I answered. Man that was a mistake. Cause the next thing I know I was telling them my deepest darkest secret.

" Do you have a crush on Sadie?" Aaliyah Smirked. I blushed. I re-think everything that happened. and surprisingly, I knew the answer they were hoping for.

I gulped. " yes..."

Aaliyah and Kathryn squealed. Wilson smirked. I glared at them. They shut their yappers.

" Anyone of you dare to say this to anyone, I will personally torture you like there's no tomorrow"I threatened " and I will make sure it will be"

The twins rolled their eyes. Kathryn giggled then left. It was us three sibs left.

" Geez, Anubis" Wilson said. " Calm down. Promise, we won't say a word"

I relaxed. But not enough to take their guard down. It was my turn.

" Wilson, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

" Ha! Dare. I ain't a wimp" He said. I smirked evilly and bellowed my scariest dare.

" I dare you" I said " to shout out in the balcony that ' I HAVE A CRUSH ON LORAINE GREEN ' "

He glared at me." Pass"

" So you do have a crush on her?" I teased.

He turned beet red. " I. do. not. I'll prove it to you "

He walked to the balcony and shouted ' I HAVE A CRUSH ON LORAINE GRE-" he choked on a fly.

I laughed rolling on the floor. After he was done choking, he glared at me, I stick out my tongue out. It was his turn.

" Anubis, Truth or Dare?" He said still glaring at me. After that stunt he did, I chose to be manly.

" Dare" I said. He smirked evilly. Great. His turn to have a comeback.

" I dare you to call Sadie Kane and-" I cut him off because I chocked on the Cream Puff I ate. Causing the Twins to laugh.

" And, ask her on a date" Wilson finished. This time, I really chocked.

After Aaliyah patting my back, drinks of water, getting into a fight with Wilson, I agreed and called her.

" Wannah go out after school on Friday? Starbucks? my treat" I was Rose red. But in the inside: _Oh gods, oh gods, I'm asking Sadie Kane out! I am going to freaking kill Wilson Johnathan Ryan._

" Anubis, S-sure. Love too" Sadie answered through the phone. Wilson stifled a laugh. how did he know? They put it on speaker.

" Thanks, Sadie. See ya" I thanked her then dropped the call. I fumed with humility and anger.

~END OF FLASHBACK ~

Great, I gotta be prepare for this-ack!- what so Aaliyah called _date._ It was a dare for damn sake and she is giving me another-ack!- _soon-to-be-boyfriend _tips. As if were going to be GF & BF soon. Were we? Oh no, why am I thinking about this?! I swear to the gods of Egyptian mythology that my Sister ( older ) is relationship crazy like Aphrodite and I got some from her.

I was in my room. Listening to some music. When it reached into 1D's Nobody Compares. and I don't know why I had it there. Don't remember downloading it. I shrugged and listen to it.

_Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it_  
_Just tell me what I did, let's work through it_  
_There's gotta be some way to getcha to want me like before_

I listened to the lyirics. She so London. I did something stupid like kissing her. And She's tearing me apart. but, Together...is it destined?

_You're so London your own style, your own style  
And together we're good so girl  
Why are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart_

_Sadie Kane, You are tearing me apart. Our friendship? or To the next level?_

* * *

**Yay! I have updated it. This new playlist I place in my Itunes: Writing Fan Fics. Is so good. Hades yeah! and review and tell me what you think? sucks right? or is it good? Curious!**

**Byebye! and P.S.= Thank you I'mWritingInThisSec for the Video Editing Software suggestions. TY! here's u cookie! (::)**

~ Anna Yasashii


	10. Hyperventilating and Meeting Someone New

**oh geez! It's almost chinese periodic test! This is my last update for this week. By March 3, I will update. Here's chapter 10.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Hyperventilating and Meeting Someone New

S

A

D

I

E

I was still hyperventilating from the conversation about Anubis going out with me on Friday after school. Gosh, it was just...weird. I mean, what will be your reaction when you have a crush on your best friend after one kiss then he asks you out? Tell me something I don't know.

Well, Monday. Another day of school, Another day of Seeing my Friends and Another day of Seeing New Yorker boy. Great. Again, Tell me something I don't know. What another thing could pop again?

Well, I was on my way to class when I bumped into someone. _Anubis._

He helped me pick me up my stuff and asked " Where you going and Hi, Sadie"

" Just, going to class. Talk to you later" I said without looking at him and walked away. I supposed it might've hurt him. I was still freaking out inside. I know about that 'going out' was just a dare, but, it was hard to believe it was. Damn it.

I walked into class and saw a New student.

I walked to him and took a sit next to him. I introduced myself.

" Hi. I'm Sadie, Sadie Kane. Nice to meet you. New here?" I said. He turned and smiled.

" Yep. Walt, Walt Stone. I was late entering school last week. But I was excused." He said. We talked a bit until the teacher came in.

" Hello Class. I see we have a new student. Walt Stone, I believe?" Mrs. Dalloy said. Walt nodded.

" Okay. Today, We will discuss about Egyptian Mythology. Can anyone give some examples of Egyptian Gods?" She asked. I raised my hands.

" Yes, Miss Kane." She said.

" Um... Ra, the sun god. Shu, the wind god. Tefnut, Goddess of Moisture. Nut, the Goddess of the Sky. Geb, god of the earth. Osiris, god of the dead. Isis, goddess of Motherhood and Fertility ( **A/N: I just got that in the TKC Survival Guide. XD)** Horus, The War God. Set, God of Evil. and Nephthys, Goddess of Rivers." I answered. Mrs. Dalloy looked impressed.

" Okay. Good progress, miss Kane. Who else?" Mrs. Dalloy said. Walt raised his hands. She called him.

" Ah... Bastet or Bast, Goddess of Cats. Thoth, God of Wisdom. And Anubis, God of Funerals and death" Walt finished. I winced when he said: _Anubis, god of funerals and death._ Wow. Your best friend named after a god. Tell me another thing I don't Know.

" Alright. So, They Egyptian Gods..." Mrs. Dalloy began talking. I was paying attention because as I say it, I love Egyptian Mythology. This, Coming from a girl whose parents are working related to Egypt. Talk about inheritance.

After class, I catch up with Walt. We become friends as soon as we met.

" Hey, wanna eat lunch with me? " I asked.

" Sure. Still new here, why not?" Walt said. I giggled and waved him good bye. On the hallway, I saw Anubis. I relaxed, _well the going out was just a dare, Sadie. No need to panick_. Yep.

" Hey! Anubis!" I called." Someone new will be eating with us at lunch. " He smiled.

" Sure. I would like to meet the new guy. see ya?" Anubis said.

" Yep. Oh yeah, Anubis? Did you know you were named after a Egyptian god?" I giggled and left him blushing. So he did know. Haha.

I was confident on the two boys when they meet. I am sure they will be good friends like I am to them.

* * *

**O.O Walt and Anubis will meet! Vote on my poll on what part you want Walt to play! **

**So, this is my last update for this week.! Gomene mina!**

**申し訳ありませんが、誰もが**

**Λυπούμαστε, καθένας**

**Sorry, Suae quisque**

**Siamo spiacenti, tutti**

**很抱歉，每个人都**

**NOSEBLEED! HAHA! I just know Chinese and Japanese. Review and TY minna!**

~ Anna Yasashii


	11. A new Friend is it?

**HEY GUYS! EVER HEARD of multitasking? Well, it's what I'm doing right now. ( I am serious ) anyways, 21 reviews!? WattadeFaka?! I was SHOCK! TY MINNA! And wish me well on my Chinese Periodic test. Sure it might be easy to me but, I am freaking graduating! I know last time was last update but, since I live in the Philippines and we have many holidays I can update till monday which is EDSA Revolution and tuesday which is Dia de zamboanga. So here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

chapter 10 A new friend...is it?

A

N

U

B

I

S

I am named after a god. A god of funerals and death of course.

Sadie Knew. Can't believed it. That was one of my dark secrets. GaaH! I can't believed she learned it in class.

I was walking to my class when I saw a African-American boy about my age. _He must be the new student._ I thought. I walked over him and introduced myself.

" New here?" I asked. He turned.

"Yep. Walt, Walt Stone. You?" Walt said.

" Anubis, Anubis Ryan." I said. Then the teacher came in.

* * *

after Class, I would meet Sadie and her new ' friend'.

" Hey" Walt called. " I gotta meet a friend at lunch. see ya?"

" Sure. Me too. See ya" I said and walked away. A few minutes later I found Sadie seating at our table talking to...Walt.

" Anubis!" Sadie waved.

Walt & I were in Big shock. Our mouth was open a bit. Still shock.

" You!" I pointed

" You! " Walt pointed. Then Sadie but in.

" Both of you" She pointed between us. " You both met?"

" Yep" Me & Walt said in Unison.

" So, there's no need me to introduced both of you" Sadie said. " good."

" So, Walt, 20 questions. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Where you from? when did you auditioned in H.A.? and what intruments do you play?" Sadie asked.

I whispered to Walt " Sorry, man. She's always like that. Jumping from time to time. Trust me. I knew her since we were 6."

" I respect that" Walt said. Sadie must've heard us because she smacked our heads. " OW!" She glared at us. I nudged Walt to answer her questions before another smack in the head.

" Um...I'mfromfloridaIauditionedinHol lywoodartsinauditionweekandp assedandIplaytheguitar,drumsandpiano! " Walt said in one breath.

"huh?" Sadie said. Not intirely saying a word. I laughed. and I thought Sadie was the blabber mouth.

" Never mind." Sadie shook her head. we talked for minutes until we needed to go to class.

" So, I heard your related to Nico di Angelo" Sadie started. I felt my face burning up.

" Y-Yeah. How did you know?" I stammered. Damn, this girl knows me too well.

" Annabeth" She answered. Annabeth Chase. Of course.

" So, Walt's our new friend? Hm?" Sadie asked again.

" Duhh. " I gave her a smirked. she smack my head again.

" Boys. So Impossible. " She said.

" Come on. Let's go to theatre already" I said. I offer my hand to her and she gladly took it.

" Fine. Before Mr. Tyler goes bonkers" I chuckled.

We dashed through the hallways and went to theatre. also known as Acting class #2. But sometimes, it's just announcements for auditions and etc.

We were suprised when Mr. Tyler were doing it like a class. He was teaching us when in acting, when feeling nervous, remember the last time you practiced alone and it will turn out just fine. I actually listened. Sadie too was listening. And that happened after an hour of class.

It was the end of they day and I get to walk Sadie back home. Wait, What?! We weren't dating. But me walking a girl back to her house means dating. Then, it will be big news at the Slap.

So, here I was, with Sadie, walking around the corner towards her house. She did not notice I was looking to her. Her face was as beautiful as it was. Then, I remembered the so call 'dare'. Great, If any students of H.A. finds out. I am as red as a Tomato.

* * *

**Definitely Big news!**

**Don't forget to vote my poll in my Profile! sayonara mina~! And guys, sorry for the short chapter.  
**

~ Anna Yasashii


	12. Just text-ing

**YO! GUYS, I NOW KNOW MY CHINESE EXAM! YIPEE! IN HONOR OF THAT, I SHALL GIVE YOU CHAPTER 12! AND WISH ME LUCK!**

**AND I KNOW YOU MIGHT BE IMPATIENT WITH THE 'DARE' DATE. DON'T WORRY, I WILL BRING THAT UP. AND GOOD NEWS! AFTER THIS STORY, SEQUEL! JUST NO SPOILERS. GOMENE! AND ANOTHER STORY, STILL TKC THAT I WROTE ON MY PHONE...LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Just Text-ing

S

A

D

I

E

So, here I was, with Anubis, walking me home.

Not that we were officially dating. We were just walking home. As friends of course. Just as in, we walked into the twins. Aaliyah and Wilson. I suppose I forgot who was older. It was Wilson. Then Aaliyah. The Anubis, then Kathryn.

" Anubis! Sadie! Sorry for bumping!" Aaliyah apologized in one second.

" Bro!" Wilson hugged Anubis. He was trying his best not to strangle him.

" GET. OFF. ME!" Anubis pushed Wilson.

" What are you doing at sunset? Together? Walking? Hm?" Aaliyah asked. smirking. I was blushing furiously but Anubis saved me.

" I was just, accompanying her home" He said. Then he shot a look that says Not-Dating look.

" Ok. Can we join?" Wilson said.

" SuRe! " I said happily.

So, here we are, again. Only this time, with Aaliyah and Wilson. They kept pestering me with questions like ' Did L.A. changed?' or ' Is Anubis asking me out ( I hold myself from not punching Wilson. Yes, I once punched somebody.)' or ' Why did Sikowitz does not wear any slippers or shoes?'

" Were here" Anubis said after a long time of not talking. We were infront of my gate. I wave goodbye to the twins and Anubis ( who frowned.) and went in to find a ingrossed-in-a-book Carter.

" Yo! Cart!" I teased. He scowled.

" Don't call me that. Unless you want to be called Queen Sadie" He smirked. I gave him my death glare. Ever since he found that video me playing Queen when I was 4, he never stop teasing me about it. Brothers- I wish they would stop. I trudged up to my room marking my callendar 3 days before the 'dare' date with Anubis. Even for one second, I never stop thinking about it. It's hard you know.

I was just listening to Adele in my room when suddenly, Carter burst in the room. He smirked gave me the wireless telephone. The voice was ringing in the phone and guess who it was?

_Anubis..._

" What now?" I whined and snatched the phone from Carter and kick his sorry bum out of my room.

" Anubis?" I said.

" Sadie, so sorry for Aaliyah and Wilson. You know they are like in PJO. Aphrodite crazy with a pinch of Dionysus and a sprinkle of Apollo. Mix it with Roman you get a Venus-Bacchus-Apollo legacy kids." He answered. I giggled.

" But mostly, I prefer them being Aphrodite."

" Your right. Anubis?"

" yeah?"

" Good night!" I said and cut off the line. Then my Iphone ringed.

' Wow. Thanks a lot, Sadie. Thanks a lot.' Anubis texted.

' I did know you were named after a god of funerals, right? so you have a head of a jackal' I texted back. amused.

' Except I had a weird addiction to jackals...' He texted back. Wait, does he even notices this? Then he snapped back to his senses.

' NO!' He replied.

' * smirks * From now on, I shall name you, Jackal boy.' I replied.

' Gee, It's a real honor, QUEEN Sadie' My eyes widened. I texted back at him pressing the screen harder.

' HOW IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU KNOW THAT?!'

' * chuckles * Clue: C a T ' He replied. Then Suddenly I knew. Carter.

I dumped by phone in my bed stormed out of my room and burst in into Carter's. Then, I tackled him.

" Why. THE. BLOODY. HELL. DID. YOU. TELL. HIM?!" I bellowed. He snickered. I gave him my _stop-snickering-or-else-I-will-personally-drag-you -to-you're-own-grave_ glare and I left his room.

' Jackal Boy, Don't ever bloody spread this at the Slap or else I will personally drag you to your own grave. Not a glare, but literally.' I threated Anubis.

' Okay. Just stop calling me Jackal boy' He replied.

' No.'

' Secret Safe'

I smirked. We ended the chat.

That night I was still glaring at Carter. I wish I have something to blackmail him. Sigh. I never remove my crossed face. Until, of course, he was done eating.

After dinner, I was thinking about the 'dare' date. I wanted this to get over it. It's just so bloody Tempting Right?

Bloody Tempting.

* * *

**O.O Another Chapter! I really want to graduate already! So that A.) I can get to the next level and B.) Summer here. I can update almost Everyday! Don't forget to Vote on my poll on my Profile!**

** So, Thanks Minna! I'll update soon!**

~ Anna Yasashii


	13. shut up

**GAAH! I WAS LATE FOR MY CHINESE EXAM! ONCE I ACCEPTED MY CHINESE TESTPAPAER, I ANSWERED AS FAST AS I CAN. THEN, I CAUGHT MY CLASSMATES STARING AT ME. I SAID: ANO? ( WHAT?) THEY SHOOK THEIR HEADS AND WE CONTINUED ANSWERING. I WAS answering with correct answers too, mind you. LOL! anyways I was bored and here chapter 13.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Shut up's

A

N

U

B

I

S

Jackal boy is...not me.

Can't believe I just shout out another deep secret on Sadie. Seriously, I don't know how she does it. But, she just like charm speak on me to spit it out. Another thing, this girl has a rebellious streak next to mine.

_yes, I have a rebellious streak, live with it._

Anyways, I was just minding my own business, when suddenly all my 3 siblings, Wilson, Aaliyah & Kathryn. They were grinning at me. and I know what this is all about.

" What do you, I mean Willy, double A and Kathy doing here?!" I bellowed. Then they glared at me. I know they hate the names I gave them. Willy for Wilson, Double A for Aaliyah and Kathy for Kathryn. I smirked.

" Don't call us that!" Kathryn whined.

" Heard you calling" Wilson smirked.

" Anubis has a crush...Anubis has a crush!" Kathryn keep humming. I hold myself from getting the tape in my desk and tape her mouth shut her up.

" Anubis! Our lil' bro is all in the crushing business." Aaliyah cooed. I clenched my fist.

" SHUT. UP!" I yelled. Mom yelled back from down stairs.

" Anubis" Mom said " Language!"

" Sorry mom!" I said. " It's Aaliyah & Wilson. They keep bugging me. I'm doing home work"

" Aaliyah, Wilson. Don't disturb your brother"

" Mom, were helping him in his homework!" Wilson said. _great cover, bro. It's your biggest mistake._

" Aww! Okay! I'll give you a reward for dessert, Bread pudding!" Mom said. We groaned. _Wilson you idiot. See? Your biggest mistake.!_

" Thanks a lot, Wilson. Not only you saved us a 'great' dessert. You get one more ahead." I said. I was so annoyed. Bread pudding. The word itself made me shudder. Don't get me wrong, I love Mom's cooking and all but when it comes to pudding, it's as hard as Mount. Everest.

I kick the twins out of the room while I just push Kathryn out of the room. I slammed the door on their faces. I always hated it when my siblings peg on me whenever I have a crush or fall in love or even have a girl as a best friend. Seriously, I have a life, they don't. And they should get one. Harsh, I know.

My right eye was twitching at dinner. I was still annoyed by Aaliyah & Wilson. But I can't stay annoyed to my little sister, Kathryn. she is my little sister. Anyways, I was glaring at my Older twin siblings, Dad broke it.

" Why glaring son? " He asked.

" Nothing" I said in a stiff voice.

" son? what is it?" Dad asked. again

" Nothing. Dad. Just, Nothing"

" Anubis has a crush on Sadie Kane" Kathryn hushed. I blushed. I prayed that my parents didn't hear her.

" huh?" my mom asked.

" Mom & Dad...Anubis has a crush on Sa-" I cut her off by pinching her knee telling he to shut up. I gave her a look that says -_ Shut up or else you won't met the wonderful girl named Sadie Kane. _She shut up. After I ate, I shot a _do-spread-it-on-the-slap-It-will-be-the-last-thing-you-will-do_ look on the twins. Then I trudge up stairs.

Okay, confession time, I HAVE A CRUSH ON SADIE KANE.

Yes. It was obvious. But, I never really knew it was true. Until now. Damn it. Now, I might admit my crush on her. Great. Just great. A Slap in the head would be nice.

Now, there are only 3 days before the 'dare' date. Ugh! Why can't my sibs lay off of me? I never bug them with their love life. Well, except the time with Aaliyah and her crush, Henry. and Wilson and Rachel, his ex-gf. Like I say, their Aphrodite kids.

But, I can tell, from my life, I might ended up in another mishap in Friday. Again.

* * *

**O.O hehehe... I can't believe it! And by the way, the chinese exam was easy as saying It's Ra king of the gods without cracking up that Ra is not sane. Anyways, Arigato Minna for reading my fan fic.**

**Gomene, if it's short.**

~Anna Yasashii


	14. Project Egypt

**GREAT! CHINESE EXAM? DONE! ASSIGNMENT IN SCIENCE? I WISH I WAS WITH ANUBIS. So anyways to be grateful Chapter 14! And has anyone heard of Alex Goot? He's singing is awesome! Search in You tube especially when he sang Livin' On A prayer. He rocks! oh yeah guys, The poll closed. **

* * *

Chapter 14 Project Egypt

S

A

D

I

E

Tuesday.

2 days left.

great.

I was looking for Anubis around Hollywood Arts. Checking on him to be sure he duct tape his mouth about the secret or else he will See Osiris soon enough.

I found him near our next class. I ran up to him and pulled his ear.

" Ow!" He exclaimed.

" Be sure to keep quiet about it!" I said. He smirked. I up-side smack his head.

" Stupid."

We went inside class, there was Walt, so, we sit beside him.

" Hey!" Anubis said.

" Hey!" Walt greeted back. then the teacher came in, we all pipe down.

" Okay, class, Project" She said. We all groan. Don't get me wrong, I love projects. But, there are so many right now, like in Bio, then another one in M.A.A. and now this subject.

" It's about our topic, Egypt" She said. Us three-meaning -Me, Anubis & Walt- perked up. Yup it's clear, we love Egyptian Mythology.

" Do a report about Egypt and it's gods. Due to the same day next week. Since you are three in the same table, they will be your group mates. Now, you may scatter and discuss" and then we discuss our origins.

" So, Sadie?" Both boys turned to me. Of course, look at the daughter of both Anthropologist and Egyptologist of Egypt. Bloody Typical.

" And why me?" I asked. Annoyed as possible. They shrugged. Boys-no accounting for them.

" Fine. Let's start with the creating of Egypt. At first, there was only Nun. Nun was the Dark waters of Chaos" I started. They leaned forward and listened.

"Better take notes" I sighed. and Got my notebook and scrible some drawings of the story.

" One day, A hill rose up out of the waters. This hill is called Ben-Ben" The guys laughed. I laughed too. " Hey, it's true" I said.

" On this hill, stood Atumn. The first god"

"Atum cough and spat out shu, The god of air."

" shoe?" Walt asked.

" S-H-U. Not the physical object"

" oh "

" Okay. and also Tefnut, the goddess of moisture. Shu & Tefnut had two children-" I was cut off by Anubis.

" Is this were the demon days start?" Anubis asked. I heard gasp around the room I sush Jackal boy.

" Not yet. Anyways, Shu & Tefnut had two children. First, there was Geb, the god of the earth. Then, there was Nut, the goddess of the sky. Shu lifted Nut up so that she became a canopy over Geb. Nut and Geb had four children named Osiris, Isis, Set and Nephthys."

" So here comes the demon days?" Jackal boy asked. again.

" Yes. Anubis, god of funeral and death. Now, Shut up."

" Osiris was the king of the earth and Isis was the queen. Osiris was a good king, and he ruled over the earth for many years. However, everything was not well. Set was jealous of Osiris because he wanted to be the ruler of the earth. He grew angrier and angrier until one day he killed Osiris. Osiris went down into the underworld and Set remained on earth and became and Isis had one son called Horus. Horus battled against Set and regained the throne." I was cut off by Walt.

" Reincarnation?" He asked.

" Yup. Set vs. Horus, Carter's fave Egyptian Mythology story." I sighed and proceed.

" After that, Horus was the king of the earth and Osiris was the king of the underworld. The End" I ended the boys clapped.

" Impressive" Anubis said. I blushed a little at this.  
" How do you know everything?" Walt asked. I gave them a smug look.

" When your 4 yrs. old and having parents researching about Egypt. You would love to have Mythology tales as one of your bed time stories." They look mystified. I laughed at their reaction. The bell rang, we went out. I met up with Carter.

" Hey Carter!" I called. I got his attention.

" Hey sis"

" Carter, do we still have those mythology books at home?" I asked him. He nodded

" Yeah, why?"

" Project and Research."

" Oh, well. Gotta go next class." He waved at me goodbye I did the same thing and we part ways. I met up with Anubis and Walt.

" What's your next class?" Anubis asked.

" Elective Math. You?" I asked the two boys.

" Science" Anubis answered.

" M.A.A." Walt answered.

" Lucky Ducky" Me & Anubis said in unison. Which cause us to blush a bit. Then we parted ways to our classes.

I didn't listen much into Elective Math. It was easy. I have other things in mind too. Although, Me do not like math too. Too much Numbers. Much as science. It passed like a cloud. Then Lunch came. I went to sit with my Best Friends.

" Hey" I called. No answer

" Anubis; Walt. HEllo?"

" Jackal Boy! Walter! Wake up!" I snapped. They came back to their senses. They glared at me. I smirked.

" Don't. Call. Us. Those. Names. Again." They both said in unison. I grinned.

" Make me" Anubis whispered something on Walt. I realized what it is.

" Well, of course, Queen Sadie." They said both in unison. I gave them my _shut-up-or-else-you-will-see-Osiris-soon-enough _glare.

" If you want to live, you better shut your yappers about it. Or else your nick names goes on the slap. Jackal Boy; Walter" I threatened them. Bad enough they know it is not right to Argue with Sadie Kane. Ask Carter about it. He was also scared to death. I was proud of it. Oh, what happened? I'll tell you later.

" Yes, Queen Sadie" They smirked. I threatened them by raising my Iphone and going to the Slap. "'Hey people of Hollywood Arts! Thought you might wanted to know this certain peoples nicknames'" I said and pretended to type. They shut up.

" Good. Now then, Let me eat my Fish Tacos." I eat my dish. The we discuss about our project.

" So, we'll do it on Saturday. My place. At-" I was cut off by Walt.

" Why can't we do it on Friday?" He asked. Me & Anubis blush on this.

" Umm..ah...uh..." I gave a nervous chuckle. I nudge Anubis for support.

" I-um...ah..." Great. By now, our faces are flushed red. Then I spit out a not-so good excuse.

" Family Dinner. Yes. We both have family dinners" I said. I was red as a rose. I hope Walt did not notice, but he just shrugged and said " Whatever". I relaxed. Color is coming back to Anubis' face. We were relaxed.

" Anyways, At 1:30 p.m. Because it's going to take me the whole morning to find book about Egypt." I said. They nodded.

" So, it's settled? " Anubis asked.

" Yup." I said popping the 'P'. Then, A thought crosses my mind.

" Why were you absent minded a minute ago?"

* * *

**Hehe...I make it till 1,000. salamat po, Lord. Anyways, my science project is done. Math is half easy and half wanted-me-to-crawl-into-a-sarcaphagous-and-never-c ome-out hard. Language is easy as saying Merlin's Pants! LOL anyways, review. I edited a bit chapter 12 though just the last part.**

**Review minna~!**

**~ Anna Yasashii**


	15. Spacing Out

**HEY! HULLO, GUYS. I wanted to say: COMPUTER EXAM IS DONE, THEN WE ARE FREE FROM HELL! ( SCHOOL) THEN, I will graduate, then hang out with my HTT's, then watch Fairy Tail the movie, then my birthday ( march 27 ) then going to Hong Kong. Gods, sorry about that. I am just so excited! Here's chapter 15~!**

* * *

Chapter 15 Spacing Out

A

N

U

B

I

S

_"Why were you absent minded a minute ago?" Sadie asked._

So, why was I absent minded a minute ago? Just nothing. Spacing out our thoughts. I wanted to say. But I did it anyways.

" Nothing" I said. " Just spacing out"

" We are?" Walt said. I nudged at the dude.

" Uh...yeah, we are." Sadie rolled her eyes.

" Whatever" Then she start to eat her fish tacos. We started to eat our lunch too. We also discussed what to do for our project about Egypt. Then the bell rang. We separate away. Walt's going to theatre. So it was me & Sadie. We headed to our lockers. I checked into the Slap. There were new vids and pics.

" Hey, Sades. Look at this" I showed her a video of the Stolls (**A/N: I really just wanted to put some PJO cast in it. Too hard to resist. Plus, I love those twins. Considering I have a crush on them. LOL**) Twins Connor & Travis, pranking some make-up girls in theatre. It was over 50,000 views!. Me & Sadie laughed.

" I gotta say, the Stolls are the masters of pranking." She said.

" Heck yeah"

" I mean, they even prank their mom" I said.

" Whoa" Sadie said.

We watched the video. Man, their faces were priceless. I really love this school. The the twins were just running in the corridor. They stop at us.

" Watched the video?" They asked in unison. We nodded. They hi-5. Then sprinted faster than a cheetah when they heard some girl shout "STOLLS!". Then, me & Sadie cracked up again.

" Seriously. Those boys, have great talent" She said.

" I agree"

and we laughed again.

* * *

After school, we pretty much everyday walk with each other home. It wasn't that weird. Much. Well, it was only a few days left. I felt weird of course. But the fact going out with your best friend is a weird feeling. I dare you to do it. We walk home. We didn't talk much. It was a silent. But it was a comforting silence. I always like this comforting silence, especially with Sadie. Whoa! Having-A-crush-on-Sadie- mode is activating. Great. This is my new mode whenever I think about her, it activates. I know. Weird. So, we were just a few block away from Sadie's house. I was fiddling with the lace of my backpack. Then, Sadie broke the comforting silence.

" Hey" Sadie said " You okay?"

" Yeah" I said.

" I don't think so. I saw many guys fiddling over stuff when their nervous" She said. I blushed.

" Yeah."

" Hey, Anubis." I made a 'mhm?' sound to make sure I hear her.

" I...I have a-...uh..." She stammered.

" Sadie. Sadie. You know you can tell me anything" I said, patting her back. Her face lit up.

" Anubis. I have a crush on this guy at school. " That hitted me like a frying pan and made contact with the ground. Sadie, my best friend, Sadie, who I also have a crush on, has a crush on someone else. I want to hit my head on the concrete floor right now. My heart felt like it was just beaten up, stab to the death, then got eaten by Ammit the Devour.

" Anubis, Are you okay?" Sadie asked. She was concerned. I ran my hand through my hair.

" Nothing, Sades. Why don't we talk about this on Friday?" I said. She smiled and nodded. We arrived at her house. She waved goodbye as she enters her home. I responded weakly and trudge to my house. My heart breaking to pieces. When I reached home, I collapsed in the couch and mumble some words under my breathe. Wilson walked by.

" Hey, bro, You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

" You don't look so good. Then again, you don't. Your pale, always wear black and-"

" Okay I get it" I cut him off. I was getting tick off by the moment.

" What's wrong with Big bro #2?" Kathryn asked.

" Nothing little sis." I responded. Wilson sighed.

" Anubis. I know this behavior. Did she tell you that she has a-" I cut him off again.

" Crush on an another guy?" I finished. " yeah."

" Anubis. You don't really get it do you. Did you just forget that you had your fist kiss w/ her? Wrote a song with Sadie Ruby Luisa Kane? Have a second kiss with Sadie Kane?" He said. I answered sarcasticly.

" Yes"

Wilson rolled his eyes. Muttered something and left me heart broken.

" Just call me" He said.

" Maybe" I said with the tune of Call me Maybe of Carly Rae Jepsen. Aaliyah plays it always and I ended up memorizing it. I sighed and went up to my room.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys, I want to place here Thursday as Anubis' POV so I will place it right here. Cause, Sadie will narrate the Friday. The so called ' date '. So, let's continue the story)**

Thursday

I was still heart broken. I saw Sadie and Walt in the entrance of the School. I waved to them.

" So, ready for tomorrow?" I whispered to Sadie. But, I was still heart broken.

" Yup"

I smiled. Apparently, it just erased my thoughts of Jealousy. Wait, Jealousy?! Never mind. And when the day ended. Guess what? The Fields of Punishment is waiting for me. It's time. The 'date'.

* * *

**So, yeah. I am so giddy right now! Done! All of our subject test. I get to graduate. and update this story almost everyday!**

**Almost.**

**Review! And...I hate my computer subject.**

~ Anna Yasashii


	16. A One Hell of A Day

**yay! Sci-Math was Awesome! Go go! Excited so much! I passed at Filipino and Math! Yippee! And Soon, I'll be writing Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic! Then we graduate! YAY! I'm hyped up like a kid now. LOL. Nothing much to say but R&R. and here's Chapter 16.**

* * *

Chapter 16 A one Hell of A day

S

A

D

I

E

Friday.

The Date.

I won't go into details on how depressed Anubis is. Truth is, who was that guy I had a crush, it. was. Anubis.

I tested him if he had a crush on me. Results: Ding! Ding! Yes.

But I felt guilty. He looked so sad. I never wanted to see my Best Friend sad. * sigh * Young and Naive. I can't even believe it. Boys- For such simple creatures, they're quite baffling. **( A/N: Can't Help it. From TOF.)**

We were still at school. I was at Anubis Locker, Waiting for him. I saw coming up. I gave a smile and wave at him. His face lit up and ran to me. He gave me a squeeze.

" Hey, We need to leave, like fast" Anubis said.

" Why?" I asked.

" Remember the dare. Aaliyah and Wilson might be stalking us. Like, right now" He said. I shivered at the word 'dare' & 'stalking'.

" Come on, Then. Let's get to Starbucks cafe." I dragged him to the open Cafeteria, where the grub truck lays, and escaped in the gate of the cafeteria.

We turned into a route where Starbucks is. After mistakes of turning, we found it.

" Anubis" I panted. Trying to catch my breathe. " You really owe me"

" Yeah" He said. He had the nerve to smile.

" Come on. I want a Caramel Frappucino and a Cinnamon Roll." I smiled.** (A/N: Those are my fave food at starbucks. I am starting to miss Starbucks. I live in Zamboanga and I can only go S.B. On Cagayan, Dumaguete & Manila. Waah!) **and we approached the counter.

" Hello. Welcome to Starbucks." The lady in the counter said. We greeted her back.

" Two Caramel Frappucino, Two Cinnamon Rolls and One Mallorca Sweet Bread" Anubis Ordered. The lady nodded while she typed the order in the cashier. We gave her the amount of money to pay. She asked for our names for the Order. We decided on Anubis' name since he really and I mean REALLY owes me. Then, we find a place to sit. Then, our order came.

" I am so sure that Aaliyah and Wilson should be here right now. They should know that I was taki-" I cut Anubis off by placing half of a Mallorca Sweet bread on his mouth. I gave him a '_Shut up or else you'll humiliate us'_ look. He got the message. He chewed on the bread and swallowed it.

" Okay. Which frape is yours?" I asked. We both take the same drink and our hands touched. His skin just send goosebumps in me.

" Uh, Sorry. I'll take this" Anubis said while grabbing the Frape on the Right Side. " and you take that" He pointed to the last one. I took it and sip the contents. I just love Caramel. I glance at Anubis who was drinking his while...looking at me. I paused and turned to him.

" What?" I asked.

" This" Anubis gestured his hands on the side of my mouth." You have cream cheese icing in the corner of your mouth.". Normally, I would lick it off. But I'm in front of Anubis. So I find a table napkin.

" Here" Anubis wiped the cream cheese icing off my mouth. I blushed. " Thanks" I said.

We ate the food at Silence. But it was a comfortable silence. I broke it.

" So, Can you research about our project about Egypt? I can't do it all you know" I said.

" Sure." He answered. I sighed.

" Hey, Anubis. About Yesterday..." I saw him flinched. I felt a pang guilt in my gut.

" Y-yeah?" He managed to say. My guilt has been pushed down at the darkest pit of my gut.

" I- Uh...I-...I'm Sorry" I said. He looked at me disbelief.

" What?" He said. Eyes, wide open.

" Anubis, Eat your food." I ordered. "I'll explain everything later."

" Wha-?!" I shove another half of his Mallorca Sweet Bread. Gods, This boy is getting on my nerves so early. After we ate, We went out of Starbucks. Of course, We were also alert on Aaliyah & Wilson stalking them. So for a few minutes, we were hiding behind trees, bushes & some food carts were the vendors got a bit annoyed and ordered us to stay out. So much for hiding. We arrived at our neighborhood. Again, panting.

" Anubis, I should already punch you now. But..." I trailed off.

" But?" Anubis raised an Eyebrow. I was defeated by hid features and personality. His clueless attitude, the style of his hair as if he just woken up, the curve of his lower lip, his gorgeous brown eyes, his dazzling smile, his cool attitude, his care for me, the trust and loyal-ness. He was the ideal guy I like since we met. I gave him his answer by putting my lips into his. We kissed.

At first, Anubis was shocked. But he didn't pull away from me. He returned the kiss. Just like the way he did at my house. I felt him smile. I smiled to. we broke apart.

" Anubis, I-" I broke off by him hugging me. He crushed me. My face on his chest, his head on my shoulder, my hands felt numb. I would've felt embarrassed right now. A girl and A boy kissing in the neighborhood and hugging. I giggled at the thought.

" What?" Anubis pulled away.  
" Nothing, Jackal Boy" I said.

We walk towards my house. Hands entwined together. I laid my head on his shoulder. His head on top of mine.

" Anubis. The boy I had a crush, I think you know who it is." I giggled. He sighed.

" Sadie, You gave me enough worries if you like me back or not. What should I do-" I cut him off with another kiss.

" Okay. I'm positive that your feeling are good" He said. He look dazed and grinning like crazy. I punch him in the shoulders.

" This is not yet final, Jackal Boy. My parents will kill me." I said and pointed at him. He had the nerve to smile. Then, we arrived at my house. He walked me to my door. I kissed him in the cheek.

" Thank you. It has been one of my best days, yet. Love You" I whispered in his ear. He blushed & chuckled.

" Me too. Sadie Kane"He turned to his heel and walked away. Before I even get inside the house, I shouted to Anubis.

" DON'T YOU EVEN FORGET YOUR TASK I ASSIGNED YOU!" I Shouted. I heard him grunt. And I laughed when I got inside the house. Carter was looking at me like I was a crazy, mental person.

" Hey, Sis, You okay?" He asked.

" Yeah" I said dreamily.

" Whoa. Never see my sister dreamy. Who are you and what have you done to Sadie?" He pointed a spatula at me. I rolled my eyes and I lower the spatula from my neck with one finger.

" Carter, Get to the Real world. Not at Sparta" I said. He glared at me. I stifled a laugh.

" Go to your room, Sadie" He ordered. I shrugged at went up to my room. Once I entered my room, I collapsed on my bed. Man,_ Today was A one Hell of a day_. I thought.

" Jackal Boy, Your going to be the death of me"

* * *

**I am a horrible writer. Anyway, R&R. and I am a bit happy that people were reviewing my story. Even just one review it makes me feel all better. LOVE YOU GUYS/GALS! And so sorry I was not updating a bit.**

**Anyways, I am so addicted to FanFiction right now, Thank the Gods school is over in the PH. And sooo many stories to read...**

*** shakes head * Whoa! I really hated those times when I doze off to FanFiction Dream land. Then, When I read one of my books I did bought but I did not read, The Vampire Diaries, oh it just wanted me to buy every book by the subject of TDV. Elena, Stefan, Damon...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**But Don't forget to Review! And ty again for Reading!**

**~Anna Yasashii**


	17. Fights with my Siblings

**HEY HEY HEY! * IN TOR VEGA'S VOICE * WE WON OUR SPEECH CHOIR AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WON 2ND PLACE IN OUR DEFEAT: " HA! WE WON 1ST PLACE! IN YOUR FACE!" LOL. AND WE JUST HAVE OUR PRACTICE FOR OUR GRADUATION, I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE DOUBLE PRACTICE. 1 FOR GRADUATION AND RECOGNITION! DAMN! I MAYBE CAN'T EVEN UPDATE THE STORY. :'(. BUT DO NOT WORRY, I'M SNEAKY, ( Like Hermes, Apollo and the Hermes Cabin. LOL ) I might even get to update. and here I present thee, Chapter 17 ( Excuse me for my horrible midieval sentence. Uck!)**

* * *

Chapter 17 Fights with my siblings

A

N

U

B

I

S

_Sadie you will be the Death of Me_...I kept repeating that on my mind while walking back to home. It was sunset, the sun was like the color of Caramel. Like Sadie's hair. Golden Caramel Blonde.

Enough with the Day or I shall say Sunset 'cause it's already sunset dreaming.

I walked to our house and led myself in. To see enough, I want to punch the lights out of my Twin Siblings. They were at home, watching television, grinning like crazy.

" Gullible" Wilson giggled. Oh I wish I had a camera...

" Anubis make out with Sadie" Aaliyah chuckled. Oh, If looks could kill...

" When Can I meet Sadie?" Kathryn Ask. Playing Innocent.

Oh If I can just punch the_ ba_ out of them I would do that now. And I was very tempted to do it. If I have only the chance.

" So " I started " I. WENT. OUT. WITH. SADIE. "

"Yep" Wilson said.

" AND. YOU. DID. NOT. STALK. OR. FOLLOW. US. TO. MAKE. SURE. I. DID. IT?!"

" Pretty much"

Then I snap " I yaddah-" I start cussing of curses of any language. Kathryn held me back. For a 7 year-old, she is quite strong.

" Chillax bro" Wilson cooed

" Don't tell me what to do! I just humiliated myself in front of Sadie Kane! Wilson! Aaliyah!" I bellowed. and they had the guts to snicker.

" Yeah...but we did not wait in the neighborhood road on where you were for 40 minutes to not take this picture of you and Sadie kissing." Aaliyah snickered.

" Perfect black mail material" Wilson said.

Then, I pounced. Yeah, I p_ounced._ Well, what can I say? I'm in a grain of salt size to get a mallet and whack their heads. anyways, I was wrestling my siblings while Kathryn played referee. I know, being a older brother this is not a good example for Kathryn, but hey, whats done is done. I was pinning Wilson to the sofa. Aaliyah just gave up. So it's Bro vs. Bro.

" Come on, Anubis. Don't take it Seriously" Wilson said. I glared at him.

" Wilson, I just got Humiliated." I said.

" How?" He asked.

" By you taking a picture of me and Sadie k-" I was at the stop for words.

" Making out?" Aaliyah raised a brow.

" YES!" I bellowed. I had enough of it. " No! Wait! UGH! Whatever! I had better things to do than bickering with you two." and with that, I left the living room into my bedroom.

I positioned myself at my laptop. Search about Egypt. There was a million results. So far, I was just copy pasting everything. By the time it was dinner, it was 7:10. Wow! That was...medium. Time sure flies when your angry. And I was still, Angry.

* * *

**Sorry for the Short Chapter guys. It was 11:14 already here on where I live and I'm pretty much out of juice. So, I am an epic fail to you.**

**~ Anna Y.**


	18. Let Project Egypt Begin! Part 1

**HEY! I just Graduated! OMG! AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SO, IN HONOR OF THAT, HERE IS CHAPTER 18!**

* * *

Chapter 18 Let Project Egypt begin! Part 1

S

A

D

I

E

It was a fine Saturday morning. For you people. Me...I was searching for Mom & Dad's books about Egypt. Again, why me of all the sudden?

I was digging into one of the shelves until I heard a whistle behind me. I accidentally stumbled in shock. And hit my head on one of the hard cover books.

" OW!" I said rubbing my forehead. My vision is a bit blurry from the book hitting my head, but I finally can make out a silhouette of who whistled.

Carter.

" Carter Julius Luke Kane! Get back here you git!" I shouted as he ran off laughing. I chase him around the halls. But, it gave me a good memory. Me & Anubis were always running around the meadow in some parts of Burbank. And me & Carter always chase around the house when he annoys me. I finally got him in his room. Before he can shut the door, I step in. Then pounced on him. Giving him my best Death Glare.

" Sorry! " He stuttered.

" You better be. But, not yet forgiven" I said. His eyes wide open with Fear.

" WHAT?!" He shouted. I smirked.

" Because of that...remark you make. You help me find some books about Egypt. Or your dead" I pointed at him. Carter rolled his eyes.

" Gee, that's kind of hard" He said w/ that 5 yr. old accent. I held him up using his collar and giving him a ' _do help me in this or else in Osiris' court you go' _glare. he gulped

" Fine! Fine! I'll help you" Carter Raised his hands in surrender. I held him down and walk back to the mini Library where I bumped my head. An idea crept into my head. When we arrived at the room, I got a hard cover book and hit Carter's head to it.

" OW!" He said rubbing the part where I hit. I just smiled.

" Good." I said.

He glared at me and raised the book again. But he placed it down back._ Probably not worth it._ He thought. Carter sigh and helped me looking for the Egypt books. After an hour, We found what I need.

" Thanks, Shopping Cart" I said. That nick name always annoy him. He glared at me.

" Whatever, Queen Sadie" He smirked. I throw a book at him.

" Oh, Sorry! I don't really need that book. Thanks!" I waved. And sprint out of the room fast. I was evilly Laughing my _ba_ out. Poor Carter. So much bruises.

Once I was in the Living Room, I opened the books. I scan some pages and bookmark it. Plus, surprisingly, I read a few paragraphs. Then, it was 1 p.m. The door bell rang. I peeked outside. It was Anubis & Walt. and...Kathryn?!

* * *

**YO! guys! I'm so sorry for the short chapter. AGain! Cause It's like 12:20 am. here. So sorry. But, You might also hate this hanging why not? And I'm so sleepy. And I got my card, I need to have a remedial class at Filipino. WTF?! And I still had mascara in my eyes from my make-up from Graduation. Ugh! I hate Make-Up**

**~Anna Y.**


	19. Let Project Egypt Begin! Part 2

**HEY! Yo~ Minna~! I ma back. and I'll be speakin ghetto for a while. LOL. I read a story...PJO...Hera ( Queen of Olympus ) Goes Ghetto at Poseidon's comments. XD LOL**

And I can't believe I forgot to Thank this Reviewers:

**Chapter 1: ( All guest) OceanGirl, Sunny, Smiley, ShakyPaw, xfashion-katrina( **Oh yeah, to answer your question, it was a photo which made me wrote this fic. XD)

**Chapter 2: Shakypaw & Sanubis-is-Forever**

**Chapter 3: No Reviews ( Not that I'm Complaining. XD)**

**Chapter 4: Sanubis-is-Forever**

**Chapter 5: liyoyobro461, ImWritingInThisSec, p s, and two Guests**

**Chapter 6: Sanubis-is-Forever, ImWritingInThisSec, CutieKate8, Guest**

**And I'm gonna continue through the chapters...So Enjoy the Story. Here is Anna, Presenting thee, Chapter 19**

* * *

Chapter 19 Let Project Egypt Begin! Part 2

A

N

U

B

I

S

Okay...Let me Explain why Kathryn is with me. Here's a sentence: She begged me.

So here is a Flash back of it

-FLASHBACK-

After dinner, I was in the couch. Flippin through channels. Dad was late because of his Job. He was late news broadcaster on Fridays. So, he would like go home at mid-night or at 11:30. Mom doesn't mind. She knew it was part of his job. I was watching the news as him as one of the anchor man. Kathryn jumped at me. She looked at me with her brown eyes. She could be my girl version, ya know.

" What do you want, Kathryn?" I asked. She grinned.

" You're going to Sadie's house right?" She asked. I tilted my head in a curious way. I know, it's a dog way.

" Uh...Yeah." I answered.

" Let me go with you" She grinned. I look at her with disbelief.

" You say WHAT?!" I exclaimed. She grinned ear to ear.

" You hear me. I said: LET. ME. GO. WITH. YOU." She said. I look at her in disbelief.

" No" I answered. I shook my head.

" Please?!" She begged. I shook my head.

" No. And that's final." I said.

" PLEASE!" She begged more.

" NO!" I said. Then I heard Wilson's voice across the room.

" Come on, Anubis. Have a heart. Or else were posting the pictures of you & Sadie in the Slap." Wilson threatened.

" If you do, Sadie will literally kick your butt. " I retorted.

" Yeah. But worth it." He said. I cursed.

" Fine." I whined. " Kathryn you can come with me tomorrow to Sadie's house."

"YAY!" She skipped off. I sighed and lay down on the couch again.

" Sisters" I muttered.

-End of flashback

Anyways, before I went to Sadie's House. I caught up with Walt. Looking a bit lost.

" HEY! Walt!" I called. He whirled and was shock to see me.

" Uh...Hey, Anubis. Going to Sadie?" He asked. He had a few papers with him. Then He looked at Kathryn.

" Care to introduce me to someone?" He pointed out.

" Walt this is my younger sister. Youngest actually. Kathryn" I said. Kathryn waved at Walt.

" HI! Walt!"She said. She was jumping up and down her Pink Dress Jumper flying when she jumps. I place a hand in her head.

" Kathy, Relax" I said. Man, Sometimes this girl is Hyper-active.

"Okay, Man. Sorry About that. Let's go to Sadie" I said.

" Sure. Let's go man" Walt said.

We arrived at Sadie's house. Kathryn was bouncing with excitement. I told her to relax. she did. I rang the doorbell of their gate. Sadie opened the door.

" Hey, Anubis, Walt" She said. Then she look shock at Kathryn. " Kathryn?"

I smirked. " Yup. This is Kathy Kathryn. Kathryn Lianna Ryan."

" hello, Kathryn. I heard so many things about you" Sadie smiled. I love it when she smiles. _Wait...What_?

" ME TOO! Anubis blabs about on how cool & Awesome and smart and beau-" I cut her off when I clamped her mouth. I glanced at Walt who was trying hard not to laugh.

" Ugh. Anyways, Sadie. Are we just going to stand here at your porch or are we working on your project?" I said. Very Annoyed.

Sadie giggled. What?! She giggled.

She rolled her eyes. " Geez, Anubis. Your sister is only talking. Come on in." She said and we entered the Kane residence.

* * *

**:3 My classmate where at my house when I wrote this chapter. They keep playing this anime games: Misao, Mad Father & Ib. If you played those games, U ROCK! Man, they were so scary. * shudders ***

**Anyways, REVIEW! :3 owo**

**~Anna Y.**


	20. Let Project Egypt Begin! Part 3

**hey ya guyS! So, tomorrow is nothing special. Just another day. and the next one is my mom's so Happy Birthday to her!**

**And here are some thank you reviewers:**

**Chapter 7: ImWritingInThisSec, Sanubis-is-forever**

**Chapter 8: Sanubis-is-forever**

**Chapter 9: Guest, ImWritingInThisSec, Sanubis-is-forever**

**Chapter 10: Guest, ImWritingInThisSec**

**Chapter 11: Sanubis-is-Forever, ImWritingInThisSec**

**Chapter 12: Sanubis-is-Forever**

**Chapter 13: Sanubis-is-Forever, ImWritingInThisSec, Foxlover98**

**Chapter 15: DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo**

**Chapter 16: DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo**

**Chapter 19: DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo** (From your review-Yeah. Sorry about the OCC Sadie giggle. I was lost at the moment. )

**Here is Chapter 20 If you want to know what's so special about March 27, look at my profile. **

* * *

Chapter 20 Let Project Egypt Begin! Part 3

S

A

D

I

E

I just love Kathryn. She is a master at humiliating Anubis. Aaah...I just love her.

So anyways, back track, I was shock to see Kathryn with Anubis. All grown up, so cute. She had her hair in a pigtail. A white shirt tuck inside her pink jumper. She was wearing pink mary-jane's. She looks too adorable to be mad at.

Anyways, Me, Anubis & Walt were around an Illustration Board. I bought it so we can represent our report here. Or as they call it, a visual aid.

" Okay. So, you guys do like a family tree or pyramid in Ancient Egypt while I-" I was cut off by Anubis.

" Why us? " He asked. I glared at him. Annoyed.

" You didn't make me finish." I said. " While I.." I look at the boys to make sure nobody interrupts me. " Cut both of your summaries short. Got it?" They nodded. I am feeling good to have authority here. I turned to my heel to gather up some papers when a light bulb dinged above me.

" Oh yeah, boys. Kathryn make sure they don't mess this up. I don't want neither of us get a F on this project" as that, I waved my hand on them to continue.

I look over there summaries. Boy, they do did their research. I call this Mission: Give me a shortcut on this reports.

I sighed and turn my head to the boys. They were having a hard time. But, what is that on their heads? Is that..._Glitter?_

" Guys, You got some..." I pointed at their heads. They grunted.

" Kathryn...She is pure evil, I tell you. PURE EVIL!" Anubis said. He's right eye was twitching. Walt look like he wanted to smack Kathryn.

" Where is she, anyways?" I asked. Then right on cue, Kathryn skipped in the room.

" Hey, Sadie. I was just giving them the glue. But I handed them my GLITTER & glue." She grinned. I wanted to give her a medal for '_Annoying your brother is the best thing ever"_

" Wow. How...Creative, Kathy" I stifle a laugh. Walt & Anubis glared at me. Then I burst laughing.

" I can't believe you two! Got defeated by a 7-year-old! HAHAHA!" I laughed. Then another light bulb pop up. I got my phone and picture the two. " Smile " I grinned. Then took a photo of the two when their heads look up to me slash my camera. Glitter still falling from their heads. After the shutter sounds, they look at me wide-eyed. I smirked and look at my photo.

" Aww...sweet! This goes to the Slap" I said. Walt & Anubis looked horrified.

" Sadie! NO!" Anubis jump and tried to get my phone. I moved it out of his way.

" No way, Jackal Boy." I said. Walt then stood and went behind me. I jerk myself out of his way. My phone flew. We three look horrified. But mostly, me.

" Kathryn! Catch it" I shouted. Kathryn nodded and catch the my Iphone. I sighed with relief. Then she smirk.

" Oops. I posted it." She grinned. Anubis & Walt look at her horrified. Anubis sank to his knees.

" NO!" He shrieked. Walt passed out. _Literally_

" Kathy, you just destroyed my project partners' _ba. _If you know what I mean." I said to the girl. She smiled & nodded.

" Soul. " Kathy said.

" And like destroyed their rep or something. But don't worry, I'll stick up for them." I smiled. Of course I would, do tease them, you are dead.

She grinned. " Thanks. Hey, Can I ask you a question?" Kathy asked. I look at her.

" Do you like Anubis?" she asked. I blushed and smiled a bit.

" Considering we kissed like 4 times. I do, Kathryn, I do." I said. I blush more.

" I see..." She cooed and scratch her chin. I swat her arm.

" You watch too many movies with Wilson, don't you?" I mess up her bangs. She giggled and nodded.

" Come on, I have a plan to bring these boys back into planet Earth. " I said. " Your gonna enjoy it.". I stood near Anubis' ear and shouted

" JACKAL BOY. BETTER GET YOURSELF BACK AT PLANET EARTH!" I shouted at his ear. Anubis tumbled down and rubbed his ear.

"Ow!" He said. " Sorry" I gave him a sorry smile. " Next is Walt"

" YO! WALTER!" I shouted in Walt's ear. He jumped in surprised.

" ow. Sadie!" He said. I patted his shoulder.

" Hey Look, I'm sorry for that. And don't look at me about the posting. I didn't do it" I said. Anubis glared at Kathryn.

" You are in deep trouble" He pointed at her. She pouted. Walt looked like he wanted to stay out of this.

" Your right, Sadie. I did enjoy it. " Kathy said with an amused smile. Anubis glared at her more.

" Hey! Knock it off you two and let me finish. As I was saying...If anybody is teasing or make fun of you, Don't hesitate to consult me." I said. Their gaze softened. Then they both blush.

" We are going to be fine" Walt said.

" Pssh.. Yeah right. That's a macho-bluster. All boys like to be mothered." I scoff with a hint of amusement. The two boys look at me horribly.

" What?! Gods, your annoying" They said at unison. They don't even look startled. I laughed and Kathy joined.

" Whatever. Anyways, Can we go back to our project now?" Walt said. I stopped laughing and nodded. I went back to my work place, which is the counter.

" Oh yeah, Kathryn, don't forget your job!" I said. I hear the boys groaned. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Today's ma birthday! Wish me Happy Birthday! LoL I think I just repeated what Horus said to Carter. HEHEHE XD**

**Arigato minna! And Review.**

**Friends gonna come over again. YES! * fist bump ***

**~Anna Y.**


	21. Let Project Egypt Begin! Part 4

**YAY! I just turned older! Yes, b-day. So, in March 28 will be my mom's. Happy B-day MOM!**

**I was so happy to have some 3 reviews. That just made my day XD. Oh yeah, from the last chapter, Kathy & Kathryn are the same if you were confused.**

**Here is Chapter 21!**

* * *

Chapter 21 Let project Egypt Begin! Part 4

A

N

U

B

I

S

Sadie & Kathyrn will pay.

I was thinking of a good revenge for Sadie. Of course, I already had Kathyrn's. A whole week of none watching 'Princess Sophie, The First'. She seriously love that show. Me & Wilson...Ack! She and Aaliyah, just lock them in a closet with a whole show of 'Princess Sophia, The First' and the whole time no Sister disturbance.

Then, while still in thought, Sadie shove us 3 papers. Me & Walt looked at her at disbelief. She sorted all our summaries into 3 page stories.

Wow. Just, WOW.

" So...It wasn't really hard to summarize everything. Just a bit of pop and that and you get yourself an A+ report" She beamed. She look beautiful when she smiles. Oh yeah, we aren't final yet. Aww..

" Whoa. In just like hours of summarizing this, you made it short?" Walt asked. I couldn't blame him, I know Sadie since. And she was damn good at almost everything!

_Almost_

I was still looking at her when she broke me off my trance.

" Hello? Anubis? Earth to Anubis, Can you read me?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face and I was startled. Walt & Kathryn began to laugh but I shot them a harsh look. Walt stifled his laugh with a cough, Kathryn just giggled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" Well, That wasn't suprising. Since I know since for like forever" I commented. Sadie playfully punched me in the arm. I staggered.

" Ow " I said while rubbing my arm.

" Oh, quit such a baby, Anubis." She said. She glared at me. Whoa, her eyes are so beautiful...

_Anubis! Don't go off track!_

I shook my head. And stood. Removing some excess glitter on my leather jacket from a CERTAIN someone who place some on my head.

" I will be the one pasting this on the Board. Good Job you guys." Sadie complimented. Me & Walt fist bump. Kathryn just observed us.

" C'mon, Ice Cream is on the fridge. Unless, you want snowballs on your head..." Sadie smirked at me. I grinned. Aaah...cooking day. Never forget that.

"What?" Walt & Kathryn asked in unison. I shook my head. " Nothing. Just an early memory." I chuckled. Which is once on a blue moon. They actually bought it and just shrugged. Then we went to the kitchen to have some good tasting ice cream.

Then, I just forgot my plan for revenge on Sadie! DANG IT!

* * *

**hey guys! Sorry, if it's short. It's 11:55 pm here where I live so sue me!**

**HEHEHE LOL XD Review~minna! Xie-Xie da jia!**

**~Anna Y.**


	22. It's A Mad, Mad Day

**hey hey! Sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy with my parents, flights, & my summer class sched. And my Dad just bought ( I think. ) this awesome car! Yeah! **

**Anyways I have a Question: Has anyone watched 'The Host' Film yet? **

**I watched it and it was so AWESOME! Saoirse Ronan, Max Irons & Jake Abel did a great job on their acting! :3! XD! OwO**

**So as happy as I am for watching The Host film & my New Car that my Dad bought ( I think.) , I'm giving you Chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter 22 It's A Mad, Mad Day

S

A

D

I

E

After the Ice Cream Bash with the two boys and a certain young sister. The others went home leaving me with clean up & the project to finish.

Well, I wasn't mad. I was the one who told them to let me paste the report onto the project. And yet, after I treat them ice cream, they left me to the cleaning! Humph!

Well, there's no point onto getting angry now. I was sweeping some pile of glitter, when Carter jumps into the room. He looks at me and shrugged as he picks up another broom and sweeps with me.

I just looked at him. He notices at exclaims " What?"

" Your helping me" I answered.

" Yeah. So?"

" Can't just believe it."

" Believe it, Sister. You need my help sometimes " He said waving his hand on me. I playfully punched his arm.

" Thanks " I mumbled. Carter grinned.

" What did you say? If you said Thanks to me, oh I wish I have my phone, I could set it as my ring tone " He laughed. I punch him, this time, in the gut. He doubled over in pain. He groaned, too.

" Let us enjoy this moment " I said happily as I look over my beating of a brother.

" Not 'us' only 'you' " Carter groaned. I grinned widely.

" While, yes of course, brother. "

He groggily stood up, glared at me, and cleaned up the rest of the mess. I watch for a while and cleaned up too.

" Sisters " I heard him mutter and I stifle my laugh.

* * *

Sunday passed by like the wind. It was now Monday. Tomorrow, we'll submit our report. When I came into the school, Walt & Anubis where there waiting in my locker. That's odd.

" Hey guys! What's going on?" I asked the two.

" Check the Slap " Walt said. They seem a tad annoyed. I went onto the slap and what shock me. No, not as in electrocuted. as in made me jump

_Sadie Kane's Page_

_Hey guys! Look at this two guys. We were having a project and a major slip up happened_

_IT'S RAINING GLITTER!_

**_* picture showing Walt & Anubis crouching with glitter all over them *_**

** (A/N: I'm just gonna create some names including some PJO characters, if you don't mind.)** Comments:

_Lisa Jhonson: XD Poor Anubis & Walt._

_Ryan Bangs: This is Priceless. Hahaha_

_Maxine Ang: ROFL!_

_Wilson Ryan: Poor you Bro! I heard it from, Kathy._

_Aaliyah Ryan: I've gotta award Lil' Sis for this._

_Carter Kane: Sorry, Dudes Walt & Anubis. It's dangerous hanging around my sister._

_Zia Rashid: I think it was not a major slip up that happened._

_Percy Jackson: Can't stop laughing._

_Annabeth Chase: I don't think Sades did this. But, nahh. I'm just gonna laugh._

_Nico di Angelo: Anubis has become the tooth Fairy! Just add wings and a magic wand!_

_Thalia Grace: EPIC!_

_Leo Valdez: Walt, my bro, have you gone girly?_

And 580 other comments

It was overrated enough that many commented the photo. I look at the post, then at the two boys, then back at the post.

Walt sighed " Got anything to say?". I pondered the thought and an idea pop up.

" Nope. Just something to post " I said. Their eyes widen.

" Sadie -" Anubis was cut off by me showing them what I type:

_Hullo everyone! To Anyone who saw the post. I know, it was Epic, but, Not as epic as this photo I caught last time at the black box theatre._

**_* shows picture of A person in a bunny costume wearing a tutu and having overloads of glitter *_**

_NOW, I won't tell anyone who this is. This person shall remain anonymous._

_Comments:_

_1,900 comments_

I shove my phone back into my pocket and let the boys laugh out loud of the photo I posted.

School went on fast. Math was 1 second to Polygons. Biology we were assigned to this and that. I had a terrible headache at Lunch. I saw Walt & Anubis by our table.

" Hey guys " I said after sliding into my seat.

" You okay?" Anubis asked. I nodded.

" yeah " I rub my temple. " Just a Headache."

" Need anything?" Anubis asked. Again. How sweet.

" Nothing " I groaned. " School is Killing me. "

" Us too. " They both groaned. Just then, the school's principal, Mr. Raymond Cider, stood at the announcement stage.

" Uh...Hello, Students. Does Everyone remember the High-level test?" He asked. There were murmurs of 'yes', 'no' & 'don't even remind us.' Last Thursday, We have the High-Level Test for Private Schools like Hollywood Arts. It's a high honor and it's a need to pass those test. Although, I don't know why.

" See, Everyone got high passing average scores and grades, so...we are holding A dance which will be in about three weeks. So, Happy Day students, Enjoy your lunch." He finished. I desperately ate my cheese burger so that I can't talk about it. But, Sadly, Anubis NEEDED to bring it up.

" So...Any thoughts about the Dance?" He asked. I glared at him. Why do you need to bring this up? And this is coming from a girl who cares less in dances, proms and whatever.

" Not now, Anubis. We are eating." I said. I am highly irritated. But hold that thought,_ of what Sadie?_

" Excuse me." I placed my burger back at the tray and head to the Comfort Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**(A/N: It's my first time to do this. :3)**

I was at the bathroom pacing a few lengths. _Okay, what's wrong with me today? Why am I acting all jittery about the dance? Curse this Hormones called Hades._

The girls in the bathroom keep looking at me, One of them I knew, Lacy, had a worried look on her face.

" Are you okay, Sadie?" She asked. I look up at her. I draw her out of the Girls Comfort Room and shoved her to Sikowitz's classroom.

" Look. Lacy, I've been like jittery and worried about this dance. Do you have an explanation why?" I asked. She grinned.

" There's a short term for that, Sadie" Lacy Said. " Your worried about having a date for the dance. If your going"

* * *

** .dun! :3 So guys, I am so Sorry for not updating a while. I got the Dance Idea from an Episode of Sabrina the Teenage witch. That episode that Sabrina needs to decide on Dashel & Harvey, the same one where she got her witches license, and the billy jack outfit by Williard [Uck!] Kraft.**

**It was just so perfect.**

**And yeah guys, help me out, Should I put on some jealousy chapters in here? Um...but we can't use Walt, I paired him up with Jaz. Is that okay? **

**So, if you want Anubis to get jealous over some guy who wants Sadie to go with him...Just tell me, and I'll make it happen. or Sadie ****get jealous over some girl who want Anubis to go with her instead. In your pick guys. Just Review me. I can do both, too. **

******I put this cause I want to make you all happy. and the fact I am stump up. -_-**

******Review & Pls. Answer that question right...Here above ↗ ↗↗↗↗↗↗↗. So the Gods of Ancient Egypt and you peeps help me! R&R**


	23. Let's talk about Our Dates to the Dance

**Hi! Sorry so much for Late Update. I was checking the Victorious Wiki for some places. So so sorry.!**

**Here's Chapter 23! Enjoy it. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 23 Let's talk about Our Dates to the Dance

A

N

U

B

I

S

_Why did Sadie ran away like that?_

I was thinking about how Sadie reacted. What happened? Walt looked at me weirdly.

" Hey bro, what was with Sadie? " He asked. I shrugged.

" No Idea, dude"

His eyes wandered around the court. I was very tempted to ask A certain question.

" Hey Walt, Who are you taking to the dance?"

Walt sighed. His eyes roamed around the open-air cafeteria. Then he laid his eyes on a girl. He keeps his eyes on her. I broke him out of his trance.

" Dude " He jumped. I stifled a laugh as he glared at me.

" What?" He retorted.

" You didn't answer my question " I said cool-ly. " And who are looking for?"

Walt eyes roamed aimlessly again to the girl. I smirked.

" Jaz Anderson?" He glared at me. **( A/N: That's Jaz real last name. I heard Rick Riordan himself told it. Just search it in the Kane Chronicles wiki.)**

" No Way, Dude." He placed his hands in surrender.

" Yes way. " I nodded while smirking evilly. Man, wait till Sadie hears this.

" Okay." He whispered to me. Then he inched closer. " Just don't tell a soul about this. I have a serious crush on that girl." I laughed.

" Anubis, Shut up. " Walt said through gritted teeth. I continued to laugh more. Until my sides hurt.

" I promise " I said. Walt seemed to relax.

" Are you gonna ask her?" I asked. Walt looked take back.

" You kidding me? Dude, I think I might faint before I can even get the words out of my mouth. " He said. I rolled my eyes.

" Seriously, Just take a deep breath and Ask her. Better being first than other guys asking her. " I said casually. Walt narrowed his eyes at me.

" Okay, Who are you and what have you done to Anubis and since when is he Mr. I-can-give-advice-about-love guy "He said accusingly. I rolled my eyes.

" Is here at the open courtyard filled with Tables with Walt Stone. Waiting for Ms. Sadie Kane. And because he lives with a psycho girl who is like Cupid 24/7 " I answered in Third person. Walt laughed.

" Aaliyah?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed harder. I soon joined into the laugh.

" Man, Anubis. I wonder how your related to them " Walt said while removing a tear in his eyes. I snorted.

" I don't know. Maybe I was adopted or something. At least my Mom & Dad are normal." I said. We burst out laughing again.

It was quite enjoyable. This was good times, good times. Then Walt burst out a question that shock me more than enough.

" Who are you taking to the dance?" He asked. I stood there scared as hell to answer.

" uh...um...ah..." I stammered. _Come on, Anubis. This might be revenge from Walt._ And proving my point, he smirked.

" Tongue tied, Anubis? " he asked teasingly. I glared at him.

" Not so easy, huh?" he smirked in triumph. I rolled my eyes.

" Wonder what Sadie is doing? That's a long bathroom break. " I said. Walt looked like he wanted to laugh. In the end, he did.

" Oooh...You have a crush on her don't you?" He teased. When Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia & Jason Grace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez passed our table, they over heard and stop.

" What did I hear?" Piper asked grinning.

" Is that right what I hear? " Nico poked me. I swatted his arm.

" Anubis has A crush on I don't know her. Yup, I think so" Leo said. Them 7 sat at our table.

" Her has a name. It's Sadie" Walt blurted out. I was red as a cherry.

" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" All the girls cooed. Even Annabeth. Which shocked us.

" you've gotta ask her to the dance" Thalia said. All the girls nodded.

" I don't have a crush on her" I lied. Piper smiled evilly. I gulped.

" DENIAL IS THE FIRST SIGN!" She shouted. Everyone grinned evilly. And for the first time of my life, I had a heroine.

" Hey what's going on?" I heard a voice. We turned our heads and met up with the person we were talking about.

_Sadie Kane._

* * *

**Anubis! Anubis! Just ask her out. Or else fandom will kill you! Don't you agree? Review your answer! I think.**

**Again: **

**help me out, Should I put on some jealousy chapters in here? Um...but we can't use Walt, I paired him up with Jaz. Is that okay?**

**So, if you want Anubis to get jealous over some guy who wants Sadie to go with him...Just tell me, and I'll make it happen. or Sadie ****get jealous over some girl who want Anubis to go with her instead. In your pick guys. Just Review me. I can do both, too.**

**and oh yeah, some first time results:**

**Sadie go out with some guy: I**

**Anubis go out with some girl: 0**

**Keep on reviewing which is which. It really helps! **

**Keep calm and R&R**

**~Anna Y.**


	24. And you thought about it

Hi Guys! Sorry If I did not Update for so long, I have Summer Class to do with & I traveled alone in the plane to MANILA for the first time. Needless to say, I had a heart attack.

So Anyways, I have like my one time fave books! The HOO! ALL I WANT NOW IS THE HOUSE OF HADES! Oh yeah, RICK , I'm gonna kill you! why did you * this was block because of spoiler alert*

Oh yeah guys, I have a poll in my Profile. Check it out sometime! Really appreciated

Anyways, Here I present you, Chapter 24!

* * *

Chapter 24 And you thought about it

S

A

D

I

E

So, what was I doing with Lacy? Let me back up.

~FlashBack~

" There's a short-term for that, Sadie" Lacy Said. " Your worried about having a date for the dance. If your going"

_Am I even going?_ I asked myself. _Is someone even gonna ask me out?_

"Sadie?" Lacy snapped me out.

" Oh sorry" I said. I was a bit embarrassed.

" So...Are you really going?" Lacy asked. I can see curiosity in her.

" Lacy, You know Curiosity Kills the Cat" I said.

" Yeah, I know. But, Are you?" She said.

_Well, it depends if anybody going to ask me out. Anubis maybe? _I thought. Then I mentally shook the thought out._ Anubis? He needs to pass by Wilson & Aaliyah to get it out._ I chuckle to myself.

" Sadie? So, Are you going?" Lacy asked.

" well, Lacy, it depends. If anyone is going to ask me out. " I sighed. My lips quirked into a smile and my eyes looked out.

" Better be sure that Anubis will be the one asking you out" I heard Lacy murmur. My stomach knoted.

" What did you say Lacy?" I asked with a hint of a grip in my voice. I want Lacy to make sure she doesn't know that we kissed. Unless, the idiots ( as Anubis calls them. A.K.A. Wilson and Aaliyah) pictured us, cause I swear in our dare date I saw a lock of black braided hair swipe out of my vision in my left side when we kissed. Damn them.

" Nothing" She giggled. Her eyes roamed everywhere in the room. I was getting annoyed.

" Are you sure?" I pestered. She nodded. I sighed.

" Plus, I think nobody would ask me out" I said. Sitting in the floor. That's when Lacy lost it.

" How could believe that?! Someone will & Shall ask you out. Who won't go with a beautiful, smart, lovely, kind, loyal, persistent girl like you Sadie?!" She said. I blushed when she called me_ beautiful_ but rolled my eyes when she called me persistent. Although, as much as I hate to say it, the girl described me just well.

" And who told you that?" I asked.

" Myself. Believe in it, Sadie. Any guy who would kiss you would be the happiest guy in the world." She praised. I rolled my eyes.

" And who would do that?" I said. She smirked as if she knows the answer.

" Anubis would." She said in triumph. I paled.

" How much do you know?" I said gritting my teeth. She wave her hand, although, she was smiling like an idiot.

" It's an inside gossip, by yours truly, Aaliyah & Wilson Ryan. Yep, Anubis siblings." She said. I will punch the Life out of Anubis later.

" Better not tell anyone or posting that in the slap. for all I know, it can start a rebellion" I said. Lacy pouts. Then asks me.

" What Rebellion?"

" The Rebellion. Do you even know how many fan girls does Anubis has on the Slap? I laugh my laugh out when they give him letters in the Slap saying: 'Please Date me!' or 'Are you single?' or 'Will you go on a date with me?' Anubis said he rather jump of a cliff than going out with those girls" I said while howling with laughter. Lacy snorted. Which really surprised me.

" Well, he rather go out with you, I guess. No, he will" she said. The look on her face told me she was serious. I paled.

" Lacy, you can't be serious-" I started but she cut me off.

" Sadie, Sadie. Don't you say that" She said in a mother tone. I rolled my eyes " Look, He might be thinking on how to asks you to the dance. Which, I am praying like every night to get that guy to asks you. Not the stupid losers here."

" Lacy, Lacy. I don't know what to do with you" I sighed.

" Well, you should probably go back. He might be waiting for you." she said.

" You're right." I said. I stood and walk out of the room. Not before lacy called me again.

" Oh yeah, Sadie, If he asks you to the dance, I told you so!" She said. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her antics. Then again, he just might, right? I sighed. Not even sure about it. But, if he will, I guess a surprise won't hurt him. (**AN: Hint, hint. Don't get it? No spoiler!)**

I found myself into the open-air food court where many people were surrounding our table. I directly recognize those people. _Annabeth, Percy ( his well), Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, & Piper. What are they doing here?_ I thought.

Then, I heard Anubis said, " I don't have a crush on her!" which I can tell is a lie. But who is her exactly?

_You exactly_ A voiced in me chimed. My eyes wide at the thought. I shook it out. I walk towards our table

" Hey what's going on?" I said. They turned.

I saw all of them, looking at me.

* * *

**Whew! I finally updated!**

**So, This is the first chapter I wrote in MANILA! MANILA NA AKO! It's more fun in the Philippines guys! Visit us! **

**Technically, I'm pinoy ( Mind you) So I don't live in the Manila ( Luzon) but in Zamboanga ( Mindanao).**

**Anyways, SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long. I was stuck with Filipino Remidial class. **

**Gomene, Gomene * bows while saying 'gomene' endlessly* **

**and Results:**

**Sadie go out with some guy: II**

**Anubis go out with some girl: I**

**Again:**

******So, if you want Anubis to get jealous over some guy who wants Sadie to go with him...Just tell me, and I'll make it happen. or Sadie ****get jealous over some girl who want Anubis to go with her instead. In your pick guys. Just Review me. I can do both, too.**

So, keep reviewing answers!

And, Check out my new poll in my Profile. and please please, vote

Zai jian, Da jia!

~ Anna Y.


	25. Ouch

**yo! guys! Heya! **

**Here is my last update. In May 3, I'll be going to Hong Kong! Yeah...**

**So...I promised my friend: ice-destiny. cause, I did promised, and that included in swearing in the river of the styx that i'll update. -_- And guys, read her crossover. it's awesome**

**So, Last Update. Chapter 25 Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 25 Ouch

A

N

U

B

I

S

I have never been so happy to see someone in my entire life.

I grabbed Sadie and ran into the hallway and locked ourselves in the Janitor's closet. (**A/N: As Always with the Victorious cast.)**

" What?" Sadie demanded. I ran my hand through my hair a sighed.

" Nothing. Thank gods you came." I said. Sadie rolled her eyes and glared at me.

" What? and I'm sorry" I said.

" You made me miss my lunch and explain" She demanded. I never saw her THAT angry.

" See, me and Walt were discussing who to ask to the dance..." I started to explain. It was many words and she still didn't soften that Icy glare at me.

" And they hear what we were talking about...and it involved you a bit..." I faltered. She glared at me more. If she even sharpens a knife, I say hello to the god of dead. Then, She laughed.

" What?" It was my turn to demand. She laughed harder.

" Sadie!" I shouted. She stop.

" So that's why I heard ' I don't have a crush on her! ' " She waved her hands and mimicking my voice. She cracked up again.

" Do you even know who is 'her?' " I asked. She looked like me like I'm crazy.

" Anubis, I have known you since we were small. It was me, wasn't it?" She teased. She wiggled her eyebrows. I gulped.

" N-no!" I said. Her eyes flashed hurt. Then, she laughed.

" Yeah right. and I host Isis, goddess of Magic. " she continued laughing. I glared at her.

" Seriously, what do you want?" I asked. She stops and frowned.

" what? I wasn't the one who was dragged to janitor's closet"

" Well, I'm sorry Ms. Kane" I did an exaggerated bow. She glared at me and punched my shoulder. Not Playfully.

" Well, I found out." She said. I was confused. _She found out what?_

" I found out that Aaliyah and Wilson saw us kissed at the street. And Who also knows? Half of the inside school gossip club at the Slap" She said. Then she stormed out of the Janitor's closet.

I grabbed her wrist " Wait!" I said. She turned. " What?!"

I was speechless. _What should I say? Why did I stop her? Should I even say sorry? Was it my fault?_

" Knew it" She snarled and removed my grasp from me. I stood there, dumbfound. Then, after 2 minutes, I fumed. It was all Aaliyah and Wilson's fault. They told me they won't spread. But, they just did. I didn't even talk to Sadie the whole school day. On my last class, I passed by Aaliyah and Wilson.

" hey, bro." Wilson greeted. I just glared at him.

" Shut up. Don't even talk to me. I found out. Don't even deny it. Even Sadie found out. I hate you" I spat. They looked dumbfounded. I walked away from them. I can't believe it.

I just hated them. They're the worst.

* * *

**O.O Ouch. Hurtful. Tsk, Tsk,**

**Sorry about the Hate part. Was it intense?**

**and sorry about the short chapter. I was rechecking my clothes for Hong Kong. My aunt will kill me if I don't**

**So...Review, Follow, Favorite and I'll update after ten Days:**

**Oh Wait: **

**********So, if you want Anubis to get jealous over some guy who wants Sadie to go with him...Just tell me, and I'll make it happen. or Sadie ****get jealous over some girl who want Anubis to go with her instead. In your pick guys. Just Review me. I can do both, too.**

Votes:

**Sadie go out with some guy: III**

**Anubis go out with some girl: I**

**And Please check out the poll on my Profile and my new 2 other stories.**

**Love ya, peeps!**

**~Anna Y.**


	26. Phone Calls

**In all my stupidity, i am stupid. **

**我没有自己的凯恩编年史**

* * *

Chapter 26 Phone Calls

S

A

D

I

E

I don't blame, Anubis. I blame Ryan twins.

I was stupid for getting angry at him. I really am. But, Gaaah! I am Really stupid! I should go apologize.

I tried to go approach Anubis, but he was like avoiding me like I had the plague. The nerve!

I walk home without him. My blood was rushing. It wasn't my fault I had known!

When I arrived at home, the phone rang. I groaned and picked it up.

" Kane Residence." I said.

" Hey Sadie" I knew that voice. Walt.

" Walt!" I jolted up from my face buried pillow existence and sat properly. " What ya need?"

" Uhm...You know Jaz Anderson, right?"

" Yeah."

I knew this is going to be really interesting. So as fast I can I grab an apple, and a fresh cup of milk tea, while he talks about his crush on her.

" So.. That's about it." Walt finished. In the end, I was satisfied by a great love ending, crush confessing, story.

" Oh gods! Walt! You need to ask her out to the dance!" I said. Walt froze even in the phone. How do I know? I'm Awesome.

" Let's not talk about that..." He faltered. No way he would end this like that.

" No! It's time to make it. Nut up or Shut up" I said sternly. **( A/N: I love ZombieLand. Sue me)**

" But, Sadie!-" He started to protest. But I cut him off.

" No buts. Now, this is how you ask people out. And your a guy, you should know this."

" yeah but-"

" Walt! I said no buts! Now, I want to see you tomorrow by the lockers. Okay?"

"Sure, O-okay" He said then hung-up. I felt good for the first time. I was still holding the wireless phone, thinking who I would call. Him, maybe? We do need to sort this. Or else the whole school finds out. and I don't want to be a princess-in-distress.

I dialed his home address

" Hello?" someone picks up " Ryan residence. Wilson speaking."

My anger flashed. Wilson Ryan. Great gossiper. " Wilson." My voice held anger. I can hear Wilson gulp.

" Hey, Sadie. What do you need?"

" Him. Now."

" Okay. " I heard him calling over the phone.

For a minute there was just rumbling sounds... Then he answered.

" Hey Sadie..." How dare he! He just ignored me in school and now he's 'hey Sadie' like nothing happened.

" Anubis, we need to talk."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I did not update for a couple of days. I was still making my self at home after a night's trip from HK.**

**And I wanted to say sorry to all who was waiting for this chapter. And sorry again for a short chapter. Although, I never made a cliff-hanger before. **

**Also, I wanted to say, Thanks to Jmrose7 who REVIEWED like crazy since chapter 5 when I was at Hong Kong. Dude/Girl, you make my day complete with your reviews! XD**

**And then again:**

** Sadie go out with some guy: IIII ****Anubis go out with some girl: I**

**The Last Vote will be on Chapter 28. So, vote now! Hurry. Which have the most votes will win. If it's a tie, I'll do both.**

**To remind: So, if you want Anubis to get jealous over some guy who wants Sadie to go with him...Just tell me, and I'll make it happen. or Sadie get jealous over some girl who want Anubis to go with her instead. In your pick guys. Just Review me. I can do both, too.**

**and vote on my other poll in my profile. Thanks guys!**

**~Anna Y.**


	27. The Confession

**Hey guys...Bad mood. decide to write chapter eh? I am!**

**Here is Chapter 27! Enjoy...* grunts. shuffles. curses.***

* * *

Chapter 27 The confession

A

N

U

B

I

S

So, she noticed, eh?

Don't know. Don't care.

I wasn't in the mood to talk. And I ain't blaming it out on Sadie. wasn't her fault anyway.

~FlashBack~

" You gossip our dare out to the whole school?!" I screamed at Wilson and Aaliyah.

" Yeah. So what?" Wilson said carelessly.

" So What?! So What?! Everyone knows it, Wilson! That shouldn't be true! We weren't officially dating!" I yelled. They didn't flinched a bit. Idiots.

" Nobody Cares, Anubis. Just go back to your depressing self." Wilson retorted. I was angry. Even though that's how the sibling system works, they shouldn't break it. when it's war, it's war. When it's a secret, it's meant to be broken. when it's an oath, you ain't immortal, don't even break it.

" Don't you even end it like this, Wilson!" I pointed at him. " This was supposed to be just our secret!"

" At least, we brought you together" Aaliyah said.

" We weren't supposed to be together!" I yelled without realizing what I said. I covered my mouth. Wide-eyed.

" Anubis!" Now, Aaliyah was mad. She was the Aphrodite of the family after all. Who was together. Should be together. Who had the first kiss with who. Should be together. Aaliyah was the glue to that. School or Family. She was Aphrodite or Hathor all the way.

" Now" She said as she held me in the wall. " I really appreciate if you and Sadie do get together. By the words of Wilson, You had your first freaking kiss together. You known each other since you were little. and my little plan since I was eight-years-old. and I know you very well Anubis. You had a crush on her since you were seven.**(A/N: I hope you know where I got that. :3)** And I won't let you deny it!" Aaliyah said.

I gave up. I just did. I can't stand her. Wilson, I can hold it in. But with Aaliyah, your no longer dead than a dog.

" Alright! I love her! Okay?! I freaking love her! I have a crush on her since I was seven and I made the first move! I was overprotective of her when a dog barked at her when she was at the playground when we were young! I bought her another ice cream when her's fell! and..." I faltered. shy to continue.

" Tell us"Aaliyah ordered. I gave in.

" I kissed her at the cheek good bye every time." I gulped. My cheeks red from the confession I made. Aaliyah smiled in Victory.

" I win" she said in a sing-song voice that wanted to make me puke.

" Shut up. Just a warning, you Sadie is fuming mad. Lacy told her" I warned.

" She was bound to know about it sooner or later" Aaliyah shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. News flash woman: It is a BIG deal!

" Well, here's your result: She is freaking mad! and you would not like a mad Sadie in your lives. Trust me!" I retorted. Not this day I would never ever stop protecting her.

I won't stop loving her. I won't stop protecting her. I won't stop liking her.

" Anubis...Anubis...what are we going to do with you?" Wilson made a tsk tsk. I stormed off to my room.

~End Flashback~

I was there all minute. Thinking about Sadie. Sadie. Sadie. The girl who know what to retort. A fiery girl in the inside. A small girl on the outside. Calm yet so brave. A beautiful, yet normal girl. Loyal but fierce. Clueless but smart. I know everything about her. Caramel, I called her that. Chocolate, she calls me.

_" No. You can't go." She sobs onto my shoulder._

_I was holding her hand. never wanted to let go. " I'm sorry Sadie. But, I need too" _

_My parent's had packed. The car was across the street. It was by 11:30 am. A cross-country road trip. Not my idea of fun. " Please Sadie. I promise. I won't forget about you. Ever. never" I said._

_" But then, Anubis. Can I tell you something?" Sadie said. I nodded. She leaned into my ear._

_" don't forget me. Please. I want to call you everytime. Everyday. When I have nightmares. Please. Don't leave" Sadie grips my hand hard. She was a year younger than me. It was hard to believe, no, hard to leave her._

_" Of course. Call me all you want!" I tried to sound upbeat_

_" Really?" Sadie said as she wipes her tears away. _

_" Of course! I could call you when I'm in New York!" I beamed at her. She seems to like it. Cause she smiled_

_" O-okay.." I hugged her. _

_" Caramel?" _

_" Yeah, Chocolate?" _

_" I love you." _

_" I love you, too." She smiled._

I woke up at my unexpected nap. The first thing I said:

_" _How many centuries had passed?" I yawned out. Yeah, say hi to the Vampire of the family, me.

" Anubis! Phone for you!" I heard Wilson called out too me. I move out of my bed and to the living room. Kathryn was watching Princess Sophia: the First. Aaliyah was at her laptop at the couch searching in the Slap for couples and all tht nonsense. Wilson looked scared out of his wits in the phone. Wonder who's at the phone? When I grabbed it. I, too, was scared out of my wits.

" Hey Sadie" I said. Trying to sound calm

" Anubis, we need to talk."

* * *

**Done! I'm not really in a good mood. Although, writing a chapter seems to blow off steam. ^_^**

**I'm in Quezon. My classmates is in Mabini. Were different sections, I think I'm gonna cry. :''(**

**Oh well, that's the new chapter folks! **

**Last Day to vote is in Chapter 28!**

**Sadie go out with some guy: IIII ****Anubis go out with some girl: I**

**The Last Vote will be on Chapter 28. So, vote now! Hurry. Which have the most votes will win. If it's a tie, I'll do both.**

**To remind: So, if you want Anubis to get jealous over some guy who wants Sadie to go with him...Just tell me, and I'll make it happen. or Sadie get jealous over some girl who want Anubis to go with her instead. In your pick guys. Just Review me. I can do both, too.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite **

**and **

**Vote in my poll in my profile. Your choice will be appreaciated. No, it's not a blind poll. and I don't TROLL!**

**~Anna Y.**


	28. The Talk

**I decide to update! Cause I'm damn bored of thinking other ideas. And, I want something to get out of my misery.**

**ι ∂σи'т σωи тк¢ . I never placed this cause, wasn't it clear that a girl owns TKC? Oh well, Enjoy! and What in the name of Ra is he doing now?**

* * *

Chapter 28 The Talk

S

A

D

I

E

By all means of A system, Anubis is the most idiotic boy ever! Next to Carter and Wilson.

Of course, I don't blame him. Living in New York or some place can change a person. Like, duh. It can really mess up your mind. And trust me, I speak from experience. When I was at London for a holiday, it completely changed me! Especially my vocabulary! Whenever I say awesome, I say brill. They say tired, I say knackered. Agghh! It really irritates me. Dad said that it will just disappear once I get back home. It didn't.

Well, even if me and Anubis aren't really dating. and not yet steady. I might just break this up. Stay as friends. That's a great start, right? A talk with Anubis would start this. Start fresh. Start fresh...

" Anubis" I started. A took a deep breath and start. We still be friends, right?

" I think, our uhm...relationship...isn't good." I hope he won't start hyperventilating. That won't do good with anything.

" Sadie, I think" Anubis pause. " Your right"

I choked. Of course, I felt flattered when he said I'm right, but, on this subject. Call 911 " Am I?"

" Yeah. " I could tell he was moving up to his room to get some privacy. I was ahead too.

" Okay. So, even we * cough * kissed... before... weren't good, right?" He said. I could feel my heart rising to my throat. I was tempted to say 'no' but I figured it would be too late.

" Yes" I gulped the whole part of dignity to say it.

" Yeah. And, we aren't ready nor steady too. "

" we wouldn't want the whole school to, you know. Find out. "

" That would be horrid" I replied with a grin. There it goes again!

" Horrid?" He said teasingly.

" HO-RRI-BLE!" I shouted every word onto the phone. I could hear Anubis chuckle in the commotion.

" Idiot" I grumbled.

" what? What you said?"

" NOTHING!"

" That's the Sadie I know." I can feel him smirk through the phone.

" Anubis wipe that smile off your face. I can feel your testosterone from the phone here. " I rolled my eyes. Stupid childish idiot.

" So, that's sort out. Friends?" I crossed my fingers for him to say yes.  
"Why the hell not?" He answered. Ooo...I like this bad-boy Anubis.

" Your a bad boy this time" I smirked.

" Is it bad to try something new?"

" Not at all. I enjoy it." I sighed.

" So, what about the Egypt project?" Anubis asked.

" Everything is sorted out. We'll at least get an A+ on this report and this and that. " I pointed where to where.

He laughed. " I can tell your emphasizing. I know you to well, Lady Kane."

I pouted. I can't glare at him through the phone. " Shut up, Death Boy"

" I don't live for death, Sadie." He complained

" I don't care."

" You gave me so much nick names since the start of High School, Sadie. I don't think I can keep track of them all. "

" Shut it." I paused. A thought came up. " You know, if we didn't break up, We could have been popular. That would be horrible."

" I agree. " Anubis answered. Another thought came up.

I went back down stairs to the leaving room to find no one was down. Perfect. I placed back the phone to it's charger and placed it on speaker. I plugged my iPhone to a speaker and played a song.

" Anubis. Speaker. Song. Playing" I said. he seemed to get it. Cause he chuckled.

( Sadie-_ Italic; _Anubis-** Bold;** Both- Normal font)

_" La la, la la_

_You were the popular one, _

_the popular chick_

_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish"_

Anubis knew the song. A good friendship-hate of a song. Especially Bitter-sweet revenge.

**" Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms**

**Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn**

**I could have been a mess but I never went wrong**

**Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song" **

_" Ahh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song" _

"My problem,_ I never was a model_,

**I never was a scholar,**

_but you were always popular_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

**Cause my song is popular**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do, is be true to you

That's all you ever need to know

So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go

So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go"

I started to dance in the coffee table. I know, how different of me. But, this is just a good mood I am. Especially with this song.

" _Always on the lookout for someone to hate,_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate_

_You hid during classes, and in between them_

_Dunk me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them"_

" **You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**

**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you"**

" Uh, the joke's on you

Got everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping,

asking How come you look so cool"

_" Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school,_

_boy_

_So that's the only thing I've learned at school" _

" _My problem, I never was a model," _

**" I never was a scholar," **

" You were always popular,"

_" You were singing, All the songs I don't know"_

**" Now you're in the front row"**

" Cause my song is popular"

"_ Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were"_

**"Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know" **

**" **Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go

All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you."

" _That's all you ever need to know"_

By the time the song ended, We were both panting. It was intense. I could hear Anubis pants through the phone loud and clear. I was slick with sweat and my throat felt dry. I smiled like crazy like I just won the lottery. Got an A++ on a test. Married Anubis-woah! Wrong thought. Do not cross line.

" You are crazy" I heard Anubis said between pants. I grinned more.

" You bet I am."

" That was fun" He grunted as he stands up. To prove my point I heard his bed creaked by the phone. What a genius I am.

" I gotta go. It's dinner time" He said.

" Sure. Bye! See ya tomorrow" I said and hung up. I collapsed to the sofa. My whole body at the length of the furniture. Man, that was tiring. I was about to stand and get a glass of water. Carter came down.

" Thank god! Carter can you give me a glass of water? I'm parched and Knackered. " I groaned.

Carter snickered. " Knackered?" as he get me a glass of water.

" Oh, Shut it!" I said in a british accent and ran up to the room.

I know I'm not popular. But, damn that was a single!

* * *

**Oh I love that song! **

**I Don't own Popular song. That is own by MIKA and his record label. I love that song. Bitter-sweet revenge. 3**

**Last chapter to vote!**

******Sadie go out with some guy: IIII ****Anubis go out with some girl: I**

******VOTE! VOTE! Just please freaking vote! **

******Review, Follow, Favorite!**

******~Anna Y. **


	29. Memories Came by Italized

**I must be in a good mood cause the...nahh. I'll tell you later. I'm such in a good mood.**

**So, I must break it to you, I agree. Boys getting jealous is much better than girls getting jealous. Cause if it's the other way around, I think WWIV just might occur. WWIII did in my chinese tutor class. **

**Enjoy! Chapter 28!**

* * *

Chapter 29 Memories came by Italized

A

N

U

B

I

S

I've been smiling while eating dinner. Well, the other fact that Sadie dumped me was bitter and we were not even together. Kill me.

So, while smiling, a million thoughts ran in my mind. Friends? Can I even pass that level without kissing her? Not fit each other? Aaliyah would kill me and drag me to the confessing chamber. Should I still ask her to the dance? Good luck with that Anubis.

While I was washing the dishes, a thought rolled into my mind. I was sure that I was overprotective of her. I may not be her brother, but a good bodyguard is sure good. I still remember how I saved her from that dog like it was yesterday.

_Running around the playground, was us. Caramel and Chocolate._

_" Catch me if you can!" She yelled. Anubis picked up his pace. He was about to reach for her shirt when she tripped over a dog and accidentally stepped on it's tail. It broke his sleep and growled at Sadie. Anubis looked around for something to distract. But when Anubis focused his sight on Sadie, she was chased by the dog. He panicked. He panicked more when he heard crying. Oh...I hope the dog didn't bit her! Anubis scrambled around, looking for something. Then, he saw a long stick. Long enough to play fetch. _

_Anubis picked it up and ran in front of Sadie putting distance between her and the dog. The Dog growled._

_" Shoo! Get away!" Anubis threatened it with the stick. It gave one more growl and ran away._

_" Are you okay?" he check her for scratches or bite marks. None. He sighed of relief._

_" Yeah. Thanks for that" She thanked him. She hugged the person who saved her._

_" Anytime." Anubis said his voice muffled in her hair._

" Anubis!" A voice broke out of my thoughts and when I looked down, I was wasting water. I turned to the person and it was Mom. Oh I am so in trouble.

" What were you thinking?" she scolded as she remove the water sprayer from my hands. She took the job by then.

" Sorry mom!" I said as I get up to my room.

I was overflowed again by the thoughts I had before. I met her at the mall, I was seven-years-old, she was six. I got lost sight of Mom and Dad. I started to wonder off...

_Anubis walked around the crowd, looking for mom and dad._

_" Mom!" he called over the crowd. It was really hard since it was noisy. He thought that she could never hear me. Neither dad. Nor Aaliyah or Wilson._

_" Mom!" he said while he realized it was with a different voice. Anubis turned to see a girl in a peach colored dress with a flower designed hair band. She looked at the verge of crying. " Carter!" She called. Then, she bump into him._

_" Ow!" He exclaimed. Anubis rubbed my forehead. He saw also the girl did the same. She was now sitting. He stood offering her help._

_" Hey" He grunted as he help her to her feet. " You lost?"_

_" Yeah." She sniffled. He decided going to help her._

_" Hey, I'm lost too. Maybe" Anubis was blushing hard now. " We can find each other's parents together." The girl nodded in agreement, Then, Anubis asked. " What's your name?" _

_She looked at him " Sadie"_

My thoughts were broken again when I heard loud music blasting through the room in my right. I knocked and entered the room while gagging silently.

Of course, it has to be Aaliyah's room.

Her walls were decorated in a raspberry color. Bed in the right side of the wall near the window. A lamp lit open. Curtain's drawn closed. A wooden table full of high school stuff and a Mac book and an iPad. A small TV with speakers blasting music. A white closet door opened showing clothes spewed everywhere. and a crazy girl dancing in the room. And sadly, the crazy girl was my sister, Aaliyah. How am I related to her?

" Sis" I called. She didn't seemed to hear me. " SIS!" I called. Louder this time. She turned and saw me and shut off the music.

" Yeah, lil' bro?" Aaliyah asked.

" Keep it down. I'm collecting my thoughts." I complained. she rolled her eyes and got back to her crazy routine. I slammed the door shut, ran my hand to my hair shoving it back and got back to my room.

Which is the most awesome creation I have ever have.

Black walls and a black shag carpet in the room. Bed, with black comforters and stood next to the window to the right. A cork board hanging above my study table. Featuring scribbles and pictures of me and Sadie since. A band concert ticket I got when I was still in New York. A boarding pass. The pink scarf Sadie gave to me and made me wore. And a simple awesome picture of me decorate the board. Table full of homework too lazy to do. With a Mac Book in a black cover, iPhone in yet again; black casing, and my iPad in black coloring with name in crested with see through case. A small TV with tall speakers placed the awesome in my room with a few books in it's stand. Back pack thrown across the room near the closet which is open but CLEAN. So, that pretty much made my room awesome. Me? Emo? Not a thought worthy to think.

I was bidding my time if I should ask Sadie to the dance. Yes or No?

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Kill me._

I am confused. Is high school always like this?

* * *

**Chapter done! Now, everyone who read this, I'm gonna get some shut eye, 'cause it's freakin 12:08 am in the Philippines and I'm going to bed.**

**And Pretty much. Sadie goes out with guy wins.**

**Now, gimme some sleep. I am not an Angel when I don't get my sleep.  
~Anna Y.**

**CANDY CRUSH SAGA!**


	30. My Type?

**hey guys! I wanted to say that..it's the 30th chapter!**

** Wooohooo!**

**So, I wanted to thank all the reviewers, Favorites, and the Followers of this story. Those are just the amazing things you guys can motivate me to not discontinue this story. I am freaking jumping like a bunny right now. Gods, that's just sound wrong...**

**I wanted to thank:**

** Aly Voice Expressions, Aly the Gymnast-( I swear I think this guys are twins), CrownClown1823, DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo, Emchi999, Jmrose7, Kawaii-Luna, Layla3693, Nuestro Armor, SoulSpirit9440, TheRandomMusicFreak, WinterFrost19, Yesung'sLittleELF, foxlover98, gvelitegymnast, ice-destiny, were-wolf814, Sanubis-is-forever, mapes, BoltofGreece, Clara, Cassandra, Guest's who reivewed, ImWritingInThisSection, My-Username-Sucks14, foxlover98, xfashion-katrina, Cutiekate8, ShakyPaw, Smiley, Sunny, OceanGirl, lilyoyobro461, Galaixy, Hanelli, Musical Dream, Phoenix the Shade Goddess, Brownie925**

**...For Reviewing, Favorite it, and Following. Sooooo much appreciated! Love you guys! Xoxo!**

**Now, I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the others, and longer than this Author's note! ENJOY** GUYS!

* * *

Chapter 30 My Type?

S

A

D

I

E

After a good's night sleep, I woke up with the alarm ringing in my ears. School time.

I pushed myself out of my comfy state and trudged to the bathroom. After showering, I dressed myself up in Battered jeans, Black Green Day band shirt and white mid-waist leather jacket with studs on the shoulder pads. Black rebooks or comfy Vans? Vans it is. Blue or Pink streak? Blue it is. I grabbed my Hollywood Arts Backpack and went down the stairs. I could smell the food cooking by 15 km by the kitchen.I got to the breakfast bar and chomp all of my toast, waffles, and OJ. I grabbed my Hollywood Arts jug filled with hot chocolate and me and Carter went out to the door. School... Friday. two weeks left till the dance. Who should I ask?

Walking around the halls, I let my thought's wonder. Anubis is out of the question to ask out. Speaking of him, I didn't see him yet. Weird. Anyways, I was debating if I am going to the dance with or with out a date. Without a date would be embarrassing. Going with a date, can start a gossip. As I say, I don't want to be one of the subjects on gossip. Go without? I wouldn't want to ruin my rep. Go with? But with whom? My answer was wavering on guys who I know when it was scrambled when I bump into a blue-eyed guy.

He is cute. _Wait, What?_

I mean, when my vision focused, I saw black shining hair. Like a raven's. He was wearing a white shirt which hugged his chest well. Black jeans and black Vans ( like mine!). A pen necklace hang in his neck and a black backpack. I was probably gawking at him if he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at me as well. Then, I got self-conscious. _Was my hair okay? Is the blue streak too much? Is my shirt straight? Is there something in my face? Who is he?_ He broke my thought when he brushed a blue strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. I was blushing. He focused his gaze on my eyes. Blue to blue. Was it weird? I got distracted by his features. Blue eyes. Black raven hair. His breathing. And how cute his gray beanie sits on his hair. I smiled at this and brushed another streak of hair out of my face. He seemed to like this. My back was now pinned to the wall and his arm above mine. I blushed harder now. If not, like a cherry.

" H-hi" I said. He grinned.

" Hello, Watch were you go next time. You might get hurt." He said. I was speechless.

" Uh...Y-yeah. Sorry" I looked down. Why is Sadie shy all of a sudden?!

" I never seen you before" He said as he posed himself standing than putting his arm above me.

" I'm a freshman." I said. Keep Calm, Sadie. Keep Calm.

He looked at me. " Freshman, eh?" He said. I blinked. Was I not known? Okay...Was my LAST NAME not known because of my brother? tsk..tsk.. Carter needs social lessons..

" What's your name?" He asked. My name directly, eh?

" First off," I said as I regain confidence, " What year? and who are you?"

He laughed. " I asked first missy. But Since your cute, I'll answer. Junior and the name's Riley. Riley Stevans." He flashed a smile. Did he call me cute? I was blushing like blood right now.

" Uhm...Sa-...Sadie" I stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow. " Sadie? Sadie Kane? Sister of Luke?"

" Castellan or Kane?" I asked. He laughed.

" I know who you are. The Ryan twins ain't none stop gossiping about you with their brother Zackary."

" Oh really?" I said crossing my arms and giving the best glare I can give to that cute face. Okay, since when am I boy crazy?

" I know your trying your best to glare. Not working, sweet heart" He flashed another smile at me. I gave him my deluxe glare. Not affected. Damn him to Detroit!

" Riley Stevans, eh?" I said trying to change the subject. " Your dad owns the Asphalt café. Am I right?"

Riley chuckled. " You know your school well for a freshman. Yep. Robert Stevans. My mom is Cassandra Stevans."

If his introducing his parent's name, I think I should too. " My mom's the Anthropologist Ruby Kane and my Dad is an Egyptologist, Julius Kane"

" Your second name is by your Mom." Riley pointed out.

" Same as Carter's." I said. He gave me a questioning look.

" Carter? You have a second brother or something?" He asked. I looked at him skeptically.

" Are you kidding me? I only have one brother and that is Carter." I said trying to hide my laugh.

" Excuse me?"

" His full name is Carter Julius Luke Kane" I said putting emphasis on Carter's name. He seemed to get it.

" Oh...silly me." He laughed. I glared at him.

" Can you tell me your full name?" Riley asked.

" I thought you knew." I gasped. He is too cute to be not smart.

" You are a freshman." Riley pointed out.

" And your captain obvious" I said, We laughed.

" Sadie Ruby Luisa Kane" I said. He took my hand and smiled. He kissed my hand while bowing.

" Nice to meet you, Luisa." He said. I blushed. Lightly. I seemed relax around him know.

When everything was slow, I realized that I might miss Modeling class. Although I hate it, I still need it for a grade. I remove my hand from his grasp. He looked surprised. He asked. " Whats wrong?"

" What time is it?" I asked. He chuckled. " I'm being serious here!"

" You still have 9 minutes till your class. " He said. Then he lean in and whispered in my ear. " Wanna go out, sometime?"

I blushed and gawked at him. " S-sure, I love too." I smiled and took interest in my combat boots. He's asking me out? Oh gods...

" Great" Riley said. He did something that surprised me more.

He kissed me.

Well, not on the lips mind you. But on the cheek. " Tomorrow, 1:30 pm. Okay?"

" Okay" I said. Not paying attention to what I was saying. I'm madly in love with him! There, I said it!

" Bye " He waved as he walked to his class. I waved him bye and walked to Modeling class. I was smiling and still had my hand in my cheek. He asked me to hang out. He kissed me in the cheek. He made me laughed. My type? I don't know...

My thoughts again where shattered with a bump. Seriously, What's with people these days bumping and destroying thoughts?

I looked up and saw Anubis.

" Sorry " I said. I hoisted him up where he fell on his bumm.

" S'okay." he grunted.

I felt guilty with him right now. The fact like I dump him that we aren't even together made me guilty. The fact I was going to go out with Riley made me guiltier. "Where you going?" I asked.

" Dancing" He smiled at me. It made my heart fluttered but not like how Riley did it to me.

" Oh, Ok" I said.

He frowned. " See you?"

" Yeah, see ya" I said while walking away. Fast before he could see tears falling.

* * *

*** Reads what brain typed***

**Brain: well?**

**Anna: It's good**

**Brain: Go on...**

**Anna: Brain, your like an Author who loves to make People crazy with shippings.**

**Brain: Thank you.**

**Anna: You know, people ship Sanubis not, Riladie.**

**Brain: Don't you love Love Triangles?**

**Anna: They made me close the book and mutter things under pillows.**

**Brain: Exactly.**

**Anna: I hate you.**

** Anyways * ignores brain in the background* I hope you like this chapter. For you Information, This was posted in May 30, 2013. For the same as the number of this Chapter, Chapter 30 (Philippine Time.) Please Review, Favorite and Follow. It makes my day complete with it. And guys, I need to sleep again cause 1.) My eyes are Red, 2.) because I keep looking back and forth to put your names in this chapter 3.) I am cranky .**

**Oyasumi**

**~Anna Y.**


	31. Warning you

**Yo! Yo! Guys! I am freaking excited for the House of Hades cover? Who is too?! If u ain't, Read HOO!**

**Enjoy this chapter. This Day ( 5/31/13) is just the best! I saw the House of Hades cover. ( Which I screamed for 5 hours oh happiness). Watched the SoM 2nd movie trailer, ( which made me awestruck w/ it's awesome ness.) and got to do this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31 Warning you

A

N

_U_

B

I

S

You think I didn't see what that Stevans kid do to Sadie? Your wrong.

After Dancing class ( Seriously, who has dancing in first period?), I went to History for our project. I spent myself on glitter on that and I ain't going home with a F- on that. When I was walking to the hallway, I thought of what happened in the first week of school. The 3rd day. That is The day I met Riley Stevans.

_~Flash back~ _

_When Anubis walk into Science, he was surprised to find a someone who looks familiar in his class. Everyone in every of his classes are actually Freshman's. The boy he was looking wasn't. He looked around to find somewhere to seat. None. He decided to seat next to the familiar guy. The bell rang and the guy notices Anubis seating next to him. He smiled and sat on his chair instead of the table to face him. Anubis avoided his gaze. He chuckled._

_" What's wrong?" He asked snickering. Anubis felt anger rushing to his face. He don't know why, but he doesn't like how this guy snickering at him._

_" Nothing" Anubis said irritated. _

_He chuckled. " Sorry. What's ya name?" he asked._

_Anubis turned his head to him. Glaring. " Anubis." he replied._

_" Ryan?" He asked. Anubis nodded._

_" Siblings of Johnathan and Margaux?" He asked. Anubis wonder why he called them in their 2nd names. _

_"Yeah"_

_" The names Riley. Riley Stevans." 'Riley' said. He held out his hand to shake. Anubis did reluctantly shake his hand. " Don't forget the name."_

_I won't, Anubis thought. Hard not too._

_" Tell me about yourself. Mrs. Meyer maybe late or absent. She's pregnant and I think she is having an episode at her home." Riley laughed. I looked at him wide-eyed._

_" How did I know this? Every Junior has his secrets. But, trust me, I ain't no Pedophile. No. No" Riley wiggled his finger gesturing the 'No, No' sign. _

_"Well, I grew up here. But I moved to New York" Anubis started. Riley interrupted him._

_" New York? You mean the Big Apple?" He asked. Anubis nodded._

_" Man, your lucky. I always wanted to go to New York. Many directors, Acting Agents, yeah. 2nd place to be found by them. The first is L.A. and here in Hollywood Arts, is the Big Showcase" Riley said. Anubis knew about the big Showcase. Back at New York he would watch on the News who was pick to be famous by the Big Showcase of Hollywood Arts High. He wished he could play in the Big Showcase. Sadly, it was months away._

_" Yeah, Lucky" Anubis said under his breathe. Then, a teacher came in._

_" Okay class. Sorry I'm late. Pull out your Science Project and we'll begin class" Mrs. Meyer said while placing her things in her in desk. She was just 6 months pregnant and she's looking strong. What a woman!_

_Anubis and Riley pulled out their projects. Riley's was...something. Anubis can't interpret what it is. Anubis was simply a cell._

_When Mrs. Meyer passed Anubis and Riley's table. She was writing and handing out everyone's grade on their project. Mrs. Meyer gave Anubis an B+ while she frowned at Riley's project._

_" What is this?" She pointed at his project using her pen. Riley grinned slyly._

_" You know, if I fail, you'll see me at this classroom next year." He said. Mrs. Meyer gave Riley a C+. Riley fist pumped._

_" Really?" Anubis asked him._

_" Gotta know it" Riley grinned at the boy. Anubis was now careful of this guy. and afraid._

_~oo~_

_After school, when Anubis went home, he put himself in the sofa and sighed. Riley was a Junior who has tricks up his sleeves. It was tomorrow that his dare date with Sadie. and he was just scared as how Riley scared him. Wilson sat down next to him._

_" Hey bro" He called. Anubis turned to him. Junior just like him._

_" Wil, can I ask you something?" Anubis asked._

_" Sure! Anything!" His brother patted his shoulder. Anubis gulped._

_" You know Riley Stevans?" Wilson's face paled. He blinked and his gaze turned stern._

_" What about him?" Anger in his voice. What's that about? Anubis thought._

_" I met him at Science today at school. And he seems kinda creeping me out on how his ways." Anubis answered. Wilson nodded._

_" Look" Wilson took a deep breathe. " Riley, I knew him. He was a player. You know what I mean?" Anubis nodded. Wilson continued. " Well, since we moved back, when the gossip of the school came to us, we heard about Riley cheating on girls. Aaliyah's friend, Rosie, was cheated by Riley. And not only that, even though he is a player. He is definitely infinity sneaky. He maybe want to become an actor, but being a cheater, that's a no, no. Riley is even ruining his father's name by being a player." Wilson shook his head in disgrace._

_" Woah" Anubis said. Disturbed by the history._

_" Here's some advice, if you and Sadie aren't really dating, keep her close, she's our friend and we wouldn't want to see her hurt right? Don't let her see him. He could just use her for his rep. But, he ain't getting what is his rep. Being a player. Trust me, Anubis. " Wilson said. Anubis nodded. Definitely swearing he wouldn't let Sadie be heartbroken. That's just wrong. _

_" Thanks bro" Anubis patted his brother's shoulder. Wilson smiled. " Anytime"_

_~ End Flash Back~_

I swore under my breathe when I hit the wall the side of our class door. I entered and sat next to Sadie and Walt. Project on desk.

" Ready?" I asked. Sadie looked at me with something I didn't see in her eyes. Guilt. She gulped " Yeah" Walt nodded.

I plopped my things. Sadie handed us paper sheets to explain. After 15 minutes, the teacher came in.

" Okay, Class! Give me 1 quiz pad sheet of paper, put your names and group number, and give them to me. And we'll start" Mrs. Rodriguez said. We did what we were told and gave it to the teacher.

" Okay. First one to start is..." She fished out the names she placed in the hat she brought. " Group 5!" She called. Group 5, that's us. Me, Sadie and Walt stood and walk into the front Sadie plopped the visual aid in the table and we started explained.

~oo~

After the whole boring Egypt project, Group 5, got a Perfect A+. When the bell rang, we stormed out to the hallway for 3rd period. Man, High school is a pain in the neck.

Walt waved goodbye as he head for his Technical Design & Production Class. Not wanting to anger Mr. Patternson. While me & Sadie, head for Stage fighting. This gave me the chance to talk about Riley.

" So...Sadie." I started. Sadie wasn't looking at me, she was busy texting at her phone. To who knows who.

" Yeah?" She moved her head a bit to know that she was listening. Good.

" You know Riley Stevans?" I asked. She stiffened and placed her phone back to her pocket.

" Yeah...What about him?" Sadie asked. 20 miles till the Blackbox Theater.

" Well, I met him during science and he seemed to be a pretty nice guy" I said. A small smiled formed on Sadie's lips.

" Yes, he is" She said dreamily. I pursed my lips. She's in love with him? _No...don't think about that Anubis._

" But, when I asked about Riley via Wilson Ed. " Sadie chuckled at this " Wilson said he wasn't well...good company"

Sadie abruptly stop. Not a good thing. I can picture many things how Sadie tell me. And one is shouting. And I stand corrected cause the moment she stopped, she turned to me and said: " What do you mean he isn't good company?"

" I don't know how to explain it, but-" I was cut off by her.

" Anubis, shut up. I don't care what it is about Riley and how he is not good company. He is my friend now" Sadie said. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

" Fine. Don't listen to me. Don't tell me I didn't warn you" I said. Sadie stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes. Immature. We entered the Blackbox Theater. I was looking for Liam, the Stage Fighting Coach or Russ, his assistant, instead, I found someone I wish that wasn't here with Sadie in the same Class.

Riley Stevans.

Oh gods, this ain't going to go well.

* * *

**Dun...dun...DUN!**

**I wrote this again and finish in 12:28 AM midnight. Im just freaking happy.**

**Now, some sleep! I NEED SLEEP, WOMAN!**

**~Anna Y.**


	32. Stage Fighting Partners

**I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE CAUSE I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT FOR TONIGHT to do it! And I keep reading the PJO casts actors/actresses' Twitter cause I'm bored. Here's Chapter 32, and later were going to go buy my school supplies, and maybe after that, I'll post another chapter. ENjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32 Stage Fighting Partners

S

A

D

I

E

I was furious with Anubis! The nerve of him to call Riley bad company! Agh!

I move away from Anubis' side and to take a seat two chairs away from the curtain. Anubis took the seat across from me. Good choice. I spotted someone shocking near front and it was Riley. He spotted me and waved. I smiled and waved at him. He took the seat next to me.

" I never knew a Junior attends Stage Fighting" I said turning to him. Riley shrugged.

" It's been choice to every student. Everyone needs to join it. Or else you can't participate on the Big Showcase" Riley said. Can't participate in the big what?

" The Big What?" I asked. Riley looked at me at the corner of his eye.

" The Big Showcase. It's like this big event that the school will invite every Acting Agents and Acting Directors blah, blah.. and somethings like that. Perform. They Like it. They get you. Welcome to Showbiz" He explained and spread his hands in a welcome sign. I nodded.

" So, have you ever performed in the big Showcase?" I asked. Riley's face seemed to darken.

" Well, in my first try, I didn't hit the big spot" He replied. I felt pity for him. I patted his shoulder.

" S'okay. You can join this year. You can pass this Stage Fighting class" I answered. Then the bell rang and Liam and his Assitant, Russ, came.

"Okay guys, I have here Your names in pairs. Pass this exam. You get to go again to the Big Showcase which is just 2 months away." Russ said. Smiling like an Idiot like he love Punching Liam. Idiots.

" Now, Let us show you Stage fighting" Liam said. Liam and Russ stood in front facing each other. Stances ready.

" Sinjin!" Liam yelled. Sinjin prepared the action sounds. Liam went for a Punch on the eye, Russ hold it back with a sound made by Sinjin above. Liam kneed him in the stomach with a sound. Russ groaned in the ground. We stood and gasp. Then, Russ chuckled and stood. He Laughed at our faces. Man, what idiots.

" And that's Stage Fighting, your actions ends with sounds, and you act your part if it hit, hit, not hit, hit again" Russ explained. We glared at him. Still mad for the fooling trick but great work.

" Okay. Okay. Stop with the glaring, and will get to your partners" Liam revealed his Ipod with our names on it. Huh. Technology these days.

" Okay, Partners:" Liam started

" Rissa and jane,

Chrissy and Daniel

Alex and Julia

Kurt and Sam

Anubis and Jhonny

and finally, Sadie and Riley" He finished. Riley smiled at me. Partners. Great.

Riley nudged at me " Hey, Partner" I smiled.

" Shut up" I nudged him back. He grinned.

Liam clapped his hands " Okay guys, remember, Sinjin is in-charge of the sounds and props, want to add something, he's the guy you'll talk to. Now, scatter!" He shooed his hands away.

" My place?" Riley asked.

" No, My place" I said.

" Sure, cool with me" He shrugged.

As we walk down the hallway, we passed by Anubis and Jhonny, I looked at Anubis at the corner in my eye and saw his. Something I never saw for a long time.

Jealousy.

What happened to him?

* * *

**Yes! Chapter done! Were going to town and when we get back, I'm going to post another chapter. K? K! Good**

**Bye now~!**

**~Anna Y.**


	33. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys. Here's an Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I didn't update the last time. I was supposed too, but, the internet was cut off and I haven't saved my file. and I was also in the middle of a Writer's Block. Damn that curse.**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't update really. I slept late all night feeling guilty and thinking what should I write. and seriously, it's summer where I am and I should really sleep long. So guys, super sorry!**

**And this up coming June 10 is the start of our school, and i have a lot to catch up. So, I can't really update when I really want to aim to be in the honor roll 'cause in Elementary I'm kinda flunked. I just started 7th grade and I really want to graduate with honors and not only academics in the future.**

**But, if I have time and internet, I'll update my three stories. ( This one and the Rise of the Guardians fan fic)**

**and those people who were expecting my The Kane Chronicles and Fairy Tail (Anime) Cross-over, you have to wait a bit longer. It's high school and stuff in high school will be pretty much hard since it's the k-12 system here in the Pinas.**

**Sorry guys and I hope I'll update soon.**

**~ Anna Y.**


	34. What a distraction

**Hey Hey! Ohayo Minna, I'm back! For the time being...**

**My Achie is back from the US and she just realized where do I keep my not-yet-published fanfics. ( My phone, My Journal and my Math Book)**

**Enjoy! I don't The Kane Chronicles, if you forgot. Do I look like a guy who just broke your heart? No.**

* * *

Chapter 33 What a distraction

A

N

U

B

I

S

Darn Liam to Detroit! He partnered up Sadie and Riley. Which supposedly NOT to happen. Stupid coach...

I asked Jonny about Riley's reputation, he asked " Worried about Sadie, man?"

Still looking at Sadie and Riley walking away, I said " Yeah. Heard about his rep from my bro."

" Bad...I say." He shrugged. He tugged on my shirt " C'mon. Stalking Sadie can wait later, we have an acting project to do. Later at the library?"

I took away my gaze from the two when they turned left, " Yeah. Lunch. See ya." I waved bye at Johnny and went to script writing.

* * *

After classes, I went to meet Johnny at the library after lunch. As I pass by the open court, I saw Sadie and Riley, laughing at each other, discussing about their Stage Fighting presentation. My palms turned sweaty. Hands turned into fist. Anger welled up in my chest. I glared with no reason at them. Wait, there is a reason.

_Jealousy_

Listen, I don't get jealous easy. In other words, I don't get jealous. But, just how that Riley kid making Sadie smile and laugh, it sickens me just by watching them. By the gods, this image going to make me throw up. I rushed to the library and shut the door hard making a sound. The Librarian looked up and back to his book. One thing we love here: That he doesn't care. I walked up to Johnny and sat down to a chair beside him. He turned and saw my with an annoyed face.

" What's with you?" He asked.

" Nothing. Let's just get this project started." I said flatly. Not wanting to rant out to Johnny my anger.

Johnny started talking. Me, wanting to relax, listened to him. Huh, his ideas are amazing!

" So, Let's go call, Sinjin?" I asked. Johnny grinned and nodded.

We stood and went out to find Sinjin in who-knows-where. We searched around the corridors, the Black Box Theatre, the Hallways, the Science Lab, Sikowitz Classroom, the boys Bathroom. But, we found him anyways.

Where you might ask? In a secret compartment room in the Black Box theatre.

So, here we all are, in a cramp small space by the secret compartment of the Black Box Theatre. Johnny gave Sinjin the plan, Sinjin nodded in Agreement.

" I'll settle you in. Is it okay for you to be after Sadie and Riley They got here first though..." Sinjin trailed off. He must have seen the hatred in my face. Johnny looked at me. I sighed and cooled down.

_They aren't dating. They aren't together. They're just friends. _I though to myself.

" Yeah. That'll be alright, Sinjin. Thanks for everything" I went out of the compartment before Sinjin said " Your Welcome".

* * *

I was in the Library writing all the things I wanted to say out loud. My anger is taking it's toll over me. All just because of Sadie hanging-out with Riley. All I wanted is to protect her from a broken heart, from that Heartless-cheater of a snake! But, no, Anger swelled up inside of me. I banged my fist on the table. Which made the table shook. I got some looks from the other students, but quickly dismissed it. I have decided my choice. To tell Sadie or, Chicken up.

Actually, I ALMOST got it out of my mouth. But, Sadie stopped me.

Here I was, in the parking lot, with Sadie. She had her impatient face on. Which is kind of cute, weird we aren't even together but had our first kiss together. Ment to be? No. Yes. Maybe.

" What is it, Anubis?" Sadie said impatient.

" Uhm...I-...ah- Sadie, about..." I couldn't have the courage to spit it out. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead. _You can do this, Anubis!_

" Sadie, about, uhm...you know what, " I finally gave up. " I'm sorry for thinking that Riley's a jerk. I should have known better and get to know him more. I'm so so sorry Sadie."

Sadie looked at me surprised. " You haven't done anything much that bad. But, Apology accepted." She laughed and ruffled my hair. Which, kind of made my heart did skip a beat.

" I gotta go. Emma and Liz are waiting for me at Venus Beach. See ya" She waved. I smiled and waved. It's all the same. The Same.

" Ah, hahaha, nice one Anubis." A voice called out behind me. I turned and all my anger returned. Right in front of me, is the jerk.

_Riley Stevans._

" hello, Anubis Zackary Ryan. " He gave me that stupid grin. I glared at him hard. " I can read your mind. Want to talk?"

* * *

**I FINALLY DID IT! I FINALLY DONE POSTING THIS CHAPTER! OH HELL YEAH!**

So, I've been in Hiatus for a long long time. School started, me being an all out leader on everyone and being a onliner at night. Yep. And I've been addicted to this ANIME! Attack the Titan/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. **AND! I have like 3 stories soon to be publish so, watch out if you want more stories from me! Titles:**

******Son of Kronos: The Awakening- A Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus Fan fic. Revolving around an OC who is real in real life.**

**Underneath the Helm- Another ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus Fan fic. Revolving two OC's who is one of my cousin.**

******Protecting or Falling in love?- A Kane Chronicles Sanubis story. AU.**

******So, to make up my long Hiatus, I'll give you guys some small spoiler on the three stories:**

******Son of Kronos:**

******Paulo Rafael Wong stood in shock as time slowed down for his own safety, he dodged from the furies and time ran back again. He never understood what was happening. But, He had had to go home. Quick.**

* * *

******Underneath the Helm:**

******Chrissy stood in shock as his cousin protects her. _What are you doing, Chrissy?! _She shook her self out of her shock and ran to her cousin. 5 miles...4 miles... she grabbed him by the collar and went down tumbling in the ground. Chrissy turned to see the enemy grinning at her. The black hole he summoned ready to swollow her up. She held back a sob. She knew he wanted her. She pushed her cousin out who screamed " CHRISSY NO!" as she tumbled into the darkness.**

* * *

******Protecting or Falling in Love?: **

******Anubis ran to her as she ran faster. The enemy was close, but, if he wasn't fast enough, they would have her and he would fail this mission. The bullets were coming at his feet. It was know making holes in his long black leather duster. _I paid alot of money for that! they're so going to pay._ He thought. Anubis was close enough to the girl and carried her bridal style as the bullets almost shot is foot. He jumped and tumbled behind his car and went in. Step onto the wheel. And drove out. Looking out, the enemy was gone. But, as the girl sobs into his shirt, as long she is safe, he would be too.**

* * *

******So, guys, I hope you enjoy those stories. It's like 10:25 pm here and I've got classes to handle. Sorry for the short chapter. Won't be updating in a while. Probably on Saturday I can. **

******Keep Calm and Live Long!**

******Keep Calm and Love Anime**

******Keep Calm because the House of Hades is coming.**

******~Anna Y.**

******P.S. who is supreme commander on our class because is always being the leader in every group and is giving her a major headache.**


	35. Guessing

**Hey guys! I really miss writing, so, being the rebel I am, I am going to write a chapter! even though I need to be studying and oh Hades-our song!**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Bye.**

* * *

Chapter 35 Guessing

S

A

D

I

E

I waited for Riley. It seems to be taking a long time. I didn't have the patience for it.

Riley asked me out. I mean not on a date or something. Like, something to chat. and here I am on a cafe in Venus beach, sitting, dealing with Math homework rather early. It was a Thursday afternoon, and the assignment won't be pass till next week. But, as Mom says ' dealing with homework early gives more time.'

Mom was right.

I keep chewing on my pencil as the wind of the beach dance around my notes. I felt like in those movies like girl sits somewhere like cafe then a guy takes picture then it's love at first sight. Well, It's different from that. I heard a faint click, I turned to find a Polaroid camera behind me and it's bearer laughing his butt off. I laughed then slapped him anyways.

He held his cheek where I just slapped him. " Ow! What was that for?"

I glared at him. " You're late"

He laughed again. I raised my hand to slap him, but held myself. " Why were you late?"

" I had a conversation. Now, enough about me. I never knew about yourself. So tell me." Riley gave me those shy smiles. I couldn't say no to those.

" Well, I was born here, in Cali. Two years younger than my brother, My father is an Egyptologist while my mother is an Anthropologist. I would really like to be a singer or an actress or an Anthropologist even then. " I laughed. Riley reached for my hand. 5 meters.

" And...Do you know Anubis Ryan?" I asked Riley. His faced darkened but he nodded.

" Well, he is my best friend. Since we were kids. I would remember he would like play with my hair whenever I looked bored. He would play Salon with me. he would like cover the mirror and would like beautify my hair, as he puts it. He even once made my hair wind up like a golden braid!" We laughed. 3 meters from my hand.

I knew what he would say next. I slapped his face. " Don't say it or I would re-arrange your dental work. got it?" I gave him a murderous glare.

" Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

A waiter came and took our orders " I'll have a caramel frappe, you?" I asked Riley. His cheek still red from my slap.

" A special night is today. As everyone might not know, Every Thursday, we held a talent off. We shall shine this light to a specific person, and he or she may do their thing." A person said in the microphone. Everyone around the cafe started to murmur around themselves. 3.2 meters.

A light shone the room. " And the person is..." The light zipped everywhere. I was afraid on where it might land on.

Riley grabbed my attention for a while. " hey, who might be it?"

Not looking at him, I said " I don't know." Then I move my gaze to him. I looked at his hand which was 3.2 meters from mine, which has a small scar. It looked new. I look at him with worry.

" What happen to your arm?" I asked. He looked away.

" Nothing." He answer.

" Riley..." I started to say but the spotlight...landed on me.

" There she is!" The man said. I blushed red. " My dear, what might you do?"

I had no choice. " I would like to sing."

" Very well then!" The man said. " Come up here!"

I walked to the mini stage by a background beach. I looked through the crowd. Riley gave me an encouraging smile. I whispered to the band at my back and looked again in the crowd. _Don't be nervous, Sadie. You sang through a classroom. This is a whole crowd. There's no difference._

It was one of my long life dream to be a singer in front of many people. If I could be a singer, then, this would be in my biography saying: _I started singing with many people in front of me not only in my Music Class, also in that small cafe at Venus Beach. Thanks to a special spotlight. _I giggled at the thought. I nodded at the musicians at my back and introduced myself to the crowd.

" Hi, My name is Sadie Kane. I'm a student at Hollywood Arts and I would like to sing this song from my Favorite band, Against the Current" I said as my tune starts.

" _I get lost in you_  
_You're the sky I'm falling through_  
_The clouds, to the ground_  
_Won't you catch me now?_  
_Two roads converge_  
_And neither moves forwards_  
_We're stuck at an impasse_  
_Can this last now?_

_You stay up I'm crashing down_  
_You stay up I'm crashing down_

_Now it feels like we're guessing_  
_And I don't know_  
_I could stay, or I could let you go_  
_Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time _  
_But it feels like we're guessing_  
_And I can't wait all my life _

_So hard moving on_  
_But this'll be the last one_  
_How many times, can I say_  
_That you broke me in every way_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_You rose up and I fell through_  
_Lost in space, I can't face_  
_What's in my way_

_You stay up I'm crashing down_  
_You stay up I'm crashing down _

_Now it feels like we're guessing_  
_And I don't know_  
_I could stay, or I could let you go_  
_Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time _  
_But it feels like we're guessing_  
_And I can't wait all my life _

_Every thing that you've ever said_  
_Is burned into the back of my head_  
_I can't forget, I can't forget_  
_Don't give up on me now, I think I've got you all figured out_  
_You stay up, I'm crashing down_

_I get lost in you_  
_You're the sky I'm falling through_  
_The clouds, to the ground_

_{Chorus}_"

Many people clapped and gave me a standing ovation. Riley wiped a fake tear and clapped. I playfully glared at him.

*~Time Skip~*

After that little singing in the stage, Riley and I decided that my performance was 'spectacular', we laughed and made jokes. I almost forgot about his scar at his hand. Which, by the way, is now on top of mine.

Before I could ask about the scar on his arm, he talked first. " Sadie, there's something I need to talk to you."

" Hm?" I hummed.

" Well, It's like, a week now until the dance."

" Yes?"

" Sadie, go to the dance with me." I stared at him with shock surely drawn over my face. The nice things he did to me, all those jokes, those time he tried to make me smile, he doing those things so that I could say yes if he asks me. He shouldn't have done that. Poor boy got knotted.

" Riley, of course." I said as I smile. He fully took my hand, his other held my chin, we look onto each other's eyes.

He tilted his head. He lean on to me.

And Riley Stevans kissed me. My mind went blank.

* * *

**Uh-oh...Anubis won't like that.**

**Tell me what you think! I told you I would update on Saturday. ( I live in the Philippines for crying out loud! Not my fault if I update on a Sunday in your country)**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Son of Kronos: The Awakening**

**Underneath the Helm**

**Protecting or Falling in love?**

**I'll post the first chapters after I publish this. If I got even just 1 review, I'll continue the story. now and then**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**~Anna Y.**


	36. WARNED ( I AM SO SORRY GUYS!)

**Im gonna be soo... be absent when I update this cause it's 12:25 AM here in the PH. and Im gonna make this chappie short so don't blame me High School was Hell.**

* * *

Chapter 36 Warned

A

N

U

B

I

S

I warned him. But, no, the Bastard decided to get closer with Sadie and guess what? Kissed her.

So, here I was, watching the girl I care so much, fell in love with, separated with, getting kissed by the man I loath so much. I wasn't much now, just a minor getting his heart broken. I punched myself and ran home.

I slammed the door shut and dragged myself into my room. I felt so weak and shizzy. Never felt like this before, Was I jealous? No. As I said, I never got jealous. I walked up and punched the wall. I could feel the pain searing through my arm but I nearly cared. I remembered every detail of my life with Sadie. Eventually, it also came up with me threatening Riley.

_* Flash Back*_

_Me and Riley were in the Hallways. As usual, I glared at him._

_" Riley, don't go near her. You sadistic Bastard." I glowered at him. He just laughed._

_" Really, Anubis? Don't you know I already made a move on her?" Riley taunted me. I pushed him in the lockers, holding him by the collar._

_" Worst mistake, Stevans" I growled. He just yawned. (1)_

_" Whatever, Ryan" He surprised me, he kneed me in the gut which made me lose my grip on him. He slid out and dusted some imaginary dust off of him and looked at me. With melcholy around his eyes. He knelt and punched me in the eye, which caused me to staggered backwards. I punched him back in the jaw and the nose. He snarled in rage._

_" I can do anything I want, Ryan. Sadie Kane will be mine." Riley snarled. I noticed his newly freshed cut in his hand. I smiled at it._

_" Sadistic Bastard, you have a cut!" I yelled. Riley cursed and kicked the trash bin in raged. _

_I would laugh at him, but, right now, I need to go to the nurse office._

_* End*_

Here I am now, nothing to do, feeling a hope is lost, laying down in my bed, with an ice pack in my eye and my punched hand. My mind replaying all good memories with Sadie. In every memory, it felt like lead.

Then, my Phone rang.

It show unknown called.

Who is it?

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE I ACCIDENTALLY USED THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS FAN FIC WITH THE TKC OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM BLUSHING AND SCREAMING LIKE MAD. OMG OMG OMG, IM SO SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**


End file.
